Bendy and The Ink Machine (Oneshots)
by Princess Dash
Summary: This book contains all of the oneshots i've written for BATIM, Enjoy!
1. Bendy's Inky Princess

**A little One-Shot between Emily and Bendy.**

* * *

It was a normal day in Joey Drew Studio's, Everyone was at work. whether it be, Drawing, testing the Animations. It was all work.

Down one of the halls of the studio's hall's, were four main dressing rooms. Each one read a different star of the show.

In one of said rooms was a young star with pure white skin, black hair, pie cut eyes, a sleeveless black dress and a big white bow in the back of her hair.

Her name was Emily Rose, but her friends and the other workers simply call her 'Rosie'.

She was looking in her mirror making sure she looked perfect for her and her friends next show.

"I have to make sure i look perfect, otherwise Joey will have my head!" Emily said.

Emily felt as though Joey wasn't really what he seemed. Yes, he seemed Kind when she was first created but sometime after that she was treated like everyone else was treated, She was treated as if she was nothing. But she always relied on Bendy to cheer her up.

Speaking of Bendy, it was almost time for the show!

"Oh goodness! i should go get the others." Emily said, grabbing her things and walking to the door.

But as she opened the door, she was met face to face with the one whom she couldn't even look at.

Alice Angel.

"Yes, Alice?" Emily asked.

"I just wanted to wish you luck on stage! You're gonna need it." Alice said and without another word, she walked towards the stage entrance.

Emily shook off her tone and walked next door to Boris's door and knocked lightly.

"Boris! It's almost time for the show!" Emily called.

Boris came out a few seconds after she had called.

"Well alrighty Rosie! I'll see ya at the stage!" Boris said.

Boris dashed off to join Alice on Stage.

Emily then walked to Bendy's door and did the same thing.

"Bendy! come on Silly! It's almost Show Time!" Emily called once more.

There were a ton of crash sounding noises before Bendy opened the door.

**"Well, what are we waiting for toots? Let's get this show on the road!"** Bendy said leading Emily to the stage.

* * *

So, once all the cartoons were backstage, Joey went on stage for the introduction.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I hope you are ready for another exciting adventure of 'Bendy and Friends'!" Joey exclaimed.

The audience cheered as loud as they could.

"Alright, let's meet our Cast! First up is our main star! He's your friend and mine! Bendy the Dancing Demon!" Joey called as Bendy hopped onto the main stage.

**"Hiya everybody! How we doing tonight?"** Bendy called.

Once again the crowd cheered.

"That's perfect! Well, i'd like to bring in some friends of mine! Here they are! Boris the Wolf and Alice Angel!" Bendy said.

Boris and Alice then made they're entrance.

"Oh but Bendy! I believe you are forgetting someone!" Joey said.

**"Am i now? I wonder who."** Bendy said acting as if he had no clue.

"Folks, we have a new star of the show and we'd like you all to meet her, Please Welcome the kind and beloved Emily Rose!" Joey said.

Emily then skipped onto the stage happy as can be.

"Hi everyone!" Emily greeted.

The crowd cheered at the loudest volume they could reach.

"Alright everyone! Let the show begin!" Joey said as the light's dimmed and everyone got into place.

* * *

The curtain's rose and it revealed a perfect sunny day. Just then Bendy and Boris came onto the stage.

**"Wowie Boris! It sure is a pretty day!"** Bendy said.

"It sure is Bendy." Boris said as he began to hear a lovely song. "Bendy! I hear someone singin' again!"

**"Ah, it's Probably Alice."** Bendy said.

"I'm doin' what now?"

Bendy and Boris turned around and Alice was right behind them.

"Oh, Nothin' Alice! it was just your singin' that's all." Boris replied.

"I wasn't singin'. i was in my home." Alice said.

**"Well who's doin' all this singing?"** Bendy asked.

"Behind ya!" Alice called.

Boris and Bendy turned around and saw Emily Rose.

"I'm sorry if i was disturbing you all." Emily said.

"No, No. You weren't disturbing us at all." Boris said.

**"Say, what's ya name there Sweetheart?"** Bendy asked.

"My name is Emily Rose, i'm new to town and i'm kinda lost." Emily said.

Bendy approached her slowly and replied,** "Well, don't you worry Emily, me and my friends can show you around the town."**

and so, Bendy and his friends took Emily all across town and showed her where everything was.

"Well, Thank you Bendy and Boris. i hope to see you around sometime." Emily said.

Just then, a bucket of ink was dropped onto her.

"W-What?" Emily said and saw who exactly emptied the bucket.

It was none other than...Alice Angel.

Emily felt tears in her eyes as she ran off-stage.

**"Emily!"** Bendy called but it was no use, she was too far away.

* * *

From backstage Alice kept calling out to Emily but not in a good way.

"And stay off stage! I'm the only female and it's gonna STAY that way!" Alice cried.

**"Oh no it's not."**

Alice turned around and saw Bendy standing.

"O-Oh! Hi Bendy! how sad for Emily to have her first show ruined." Alice said trying to win back Bendy's trust.

**"I know it was you who did it Alice. and i WILL tell Joey."** Bendy said walking past Alice to get to Emily's room.

* * *

Emily was sitting in her bed after her little drama on stage.

"What did i ever do to her? Why does she hate me?!" Emily cried into her pillow.

She stopped crying when she felt a gloved hand on her head. Emily looked up and saw Bendy looking at her with sympathy.

"B-Bendy..." Emily uttered.

**"Are you Alright?"** Bendy asked.

"No. i'm not." Emily answered, she sat up and faced Bendy.

**"I know what'll help. Come here."** Bendy said holding his arms out to her.

Emily slowly climbed into his embrace and felt his arm close around her.

"B-Bendy? Am i gonna have to leave?" Emily asked.

**"What? No! Who gave you..."** Bendy started, but soon realized.

**"No, you won't have to leave."** Bendy replied.

Bendy could still see the pain within Emily's pie-cut eyes. He knew what he had to do. Bendy kissed her head gently and began to run his gloved fingers through her black hair. Emily soon broke down and Bendy caressed her cheek gently.

**"Shhh, Shhh, Hush Emily."** Bendy cooed softly. **"I'll make sure no one can hurt you."**

Emily smiled and relaxed in Bendy's embrace.

**"Emily...I love you..."** Bendy said.

"I love you too Bendy." Emily said.

* * *

"I don't believe you Alice! You could've ruined the show!"

Alice was in Joey's Office after she ruined Emily on stage.

"She was going to take my place as Bendy's lover! I had to make sure it doesn't happen!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice, it's Bendy's choice who he wishes to make his lover. He is his own being. you cannot Change that! Besides, There are so many men who already love you!" Joey said.

Alice fumed and stomped out of Joey's office. She was about to go to her dressing room when she eyed Emily's Dressing room, She peeked in quietly and saw Bendy and Emily cuddling on top of Emily's bed.

Alice once again fumed and slammed the door. Bendy shot up upon hearing the door slam, he looked down and saw the perfect image of Emily holding onto his side, sleeping so peacefully. Bendy gave Emily a small kiss on her cheek and whispered.

**"Goodnight Emily, my perfect ink princess..."**


	2. An Ink Demon's Comfort

It was a dark night in the studio, all the cartoons asleep in their beds, all having pleasant dreams. Well, except one.

Little Emily Rose was up and about, she couldn't figure out why but she didn't feel tired at the least. And so, she was wandering around the studio like a spirit looking for a body to use or a lost child without its guardian.

She let out a sigh and walked back toward her bedroom, She didn't want to wake up the other cartoons so she tried to walk as quiet as she could.

"It's useless." She said to herself. "No other cartoon is awake to help. I might as well try and go to bed."

Emily began to walk to her bedroom.

Once she arrived at her bedroom door she walked in and quietly closed the door behind her, letting out a sigh of relief.

**"Rosie."**

Emily gasped and turned to see Bendy with his arms crossed.

"Bendy, you scared me!" Emily cried.

**"Where were you?"** Bendy questioned.

"Well...i…" Emily had trouble finding the right words. "Well. I couldn't sleep so i decided to walk around the studio to tire myself out. But it didn't work. So i came back and decided to try and let myself fall asleep."

The look on Bendy's face softened.

Not hearing some sort of response from Bendy, lead Emily to believe that he was angry with her.

The sound of Emily's sobs were what brought Bendy back from his thoughts.

When Emily looked back at Bendy, he had his arms outreached, beckoning Emily into his soothing embrace.

Feeling the cold air embrace her already shivering form, Emily ran into Bendy's warm embrace.

She began to feel a hand stroke her black hair, while an arm was holding her tightly.

**"Shhh, don't cry Rosie. Bendy's here. You're safe." **Bendy cooed soothingly into her ear.

Suddenly as Bendy was soothing her like a mother would a child, she smiled as she began to feel drowsy.

"B-Bendy...don't stop…"

Bendy didn't stop until he felt her go still, alerting him that she had fallen asleep.

Bendy lifted her up into his arms and held her in a gentle cradle, he carried her to her bed and tucked her in gently.

Bendy smiles gently and placed a small gentle kiss on her forehead.

He leaned over and softly whispered, **"Sweet dreams darlin'."**


	3. No matter what form he's in

It was very eerie down below in the studio, No creature wandering, well. All but one.

Little Emily Rose was wandering around Heavenly Toys, playing with the airplanes, cuddling with the plushes. (Mostly the Bendy plushes..) She didn't have much else to do.

"I suppose i'll just go back to my section of the studio and relax a little. Maybe Boris will visit later!" Emily said.

Just as she was about to take another step, ink trails began to cover the walls and a very faint heartbeat could be heard, Emily knew what this meant...HE was near...The Ink Demon...

"Gotta hide!" Emily said, rushing to the nearby Miracle Station and sitting inside with the door closed.

"Go away, Go away, Go away, Go away, Go away..." She whispered to her self, then...

"Ř̵̫͘o̶̝͐̐̋ͅs̵̲͕̊́́i̷͉̎͜e̶͚͒̿͂͜.̷̖͓̅.̸̛̛̛̩.̷̢̪͘͜"

She heard the ink demon call her name. Or, her nickname really. She never understood why but every one who was and or was in the studio, called her 'Rosie'. But that's not the point!

She heard THE INK DEMON SAY HER NAME!

"Why is he calling my name like that?"

"C̷̡̖̬̚ơ̵͎̟͗̌m̵̩̹̮̅̏͜e̴̡͇̫̓͝ ̷̟̝̿̑̄ơ̴̥̈́̎̾ų̶̞̂̑̀̚ẗ̵̛̪͖̮͈́͆ ̶̹̾͊̐̓m̸̭̻̈́́ÿ̵̠͘ ̴̠̼̘̋̍͠d̵̻̲̿̇̽͛ả̵̡͙̳̈́͘r̶̠̹̠̂̒̒͆l̴̮̻̿͌̎̓í̶͉͌̅͜n̴͖͖̍'̷͈̽͌̑.̶̰̫̙̭̈́.̴̠̇͘.̷̮̖͚̥̆̈͝" He said.

There it was, he was calling for her to come out of her hiding place. Probably to kill her.

"D̶̩̑͂ö̶̬͎͉͕́́͘͠n̵̩̒'̸̠̏t̷̫̽̾͋ ̷̬̚w̴̼̎͘ō̷͇͚r̸͉̀r̷͎̭͙̓y̸̧̠̮̗͆͊̕ ̷̖̎̈́͊ṁ̵̻͓ͅy̴̛̖̘̼ ̷̨̲͗̿͋́l̴̹̊͂ï̴̫̘̤̿̐̅t̸̥̿̈̚ṭ̵̢͈͗l̷̲̫̏̀͑̄͜e̵̱̞̾̕ ̷̧̞̎́ŗ̶̹͐ȍ̸̢͖̘̼́s̴̢͈͙̬̓̽̄e̶͍͎͐̚͜,̴̥̩͑ͅ ̶͔̬̓͆͐͘I̵̢̞̎ ̷͎̩̅͘̚͜w̴͉̞͉͑̅̊̕ő̶̲̆͝n̷̢̰̜̒'̶̱̑͆̕ṱ̴̒́̈́ ̸̬̩͔̔h̸͚͙̹̩̕ų̶̨̫̝̌r̵̤̯̬̰͋̆ẗ̵̩͙̆ͅ ̸̨̏͑̂͑y̷̙̞͔͚̓́ȏ̴̺̦͐͆͜u̴͔̠͙̒͛̉̊͜.̴̠̃̈́̀̽"

Now she knew that was most likely a lie.

"O̸͉͓̭͆̉̉ḥ̸̤̆?̶͉̆̌̚ ̴̨͉̼̔ͅẆ̴͖͔h̴̢̭́̈́̒ḁ̴̜̲͔̔t̵͔̘͌͂̆'̶̧̞̌̍͂͝s̵̜͍̙̼̆͋̈̓ ̶̛͈̉̉t̴̟͎̞̖͐̈́̍h̴̪̟̬̞͆̾̔i̵͇͊̿̀s̸̺͑̓ ̶͙͓͆̕i̷̯͈̯̎̈́͠ ̴͈̋͆͠s̶̢͍̱̅e̸̢̛̫̪e̵̙͙̋?̴̡̢̤̯́̿̋"

Uh oh.

"Į̶̰͖́͊ ̵̣̘̼̅̒̒k̴͙̈́͂̚n̸̼̙̼̱͗͑́o̵̧̡̚w̶̗̥̓̄̑͘ ̶̧̝̾͋̉y̵̘͈̖̗̎͛͋o̸̙͈̠̱͌͗͆̄ū̴̼̋'̵͕̞͌̓̌ͅr̴̲̄̈́͘ẻ̷̛͍̒ ̵̻͓̓̀̈́̉i̴̤̝̾̇ń̷͎͘ ̸̪̥͗̔ḩ̸̯̕ẽ̵̹r̸̼̣̃̈́͗͋ȩ̵̯̪̬̽̋̓̇.̶̐̓̄ Ȉ̷̙͍̈́͗̍͜͜ ̵̮̄͂͆c̸̺̑̑̐̚a̵̡̡̜̣͐̔̈́ṇ̸̙́̔̍́ ̶̹̔ṯ̷̜̬̈́͒̓͜e̷̱̞̼̩͒͐̏ļ̶̣̎͐͊̆l̴̨̟̭̣̐͆͘ ̶̛͚̕͠͠ỳ̸̩̈̒͘o̴̟̦͙̔̑u̸̹͂͂͝'̵̞̹̂v̸̹̰̥̝͋̋e̴̤̓̌ ̶̠̯̜͐͋̆b̵̲͐̍̏̍e̷̙̓e̵͎̘̊́̄̈n̵͇͊̈́ ̶̹̋̒p̴͙̥̺͕͋̂l̸̜̬͛̀̂̋ä̴͔̱̱y̸͕̺͓̐̋́͜i̷͇͖̔͆́n̴͖̘̞̦͋͆̀g̷̢͎̬̤̋̋̂͝ ̷̠͈̣̠̊́͠w̶̛͖̤̻̓̂͝į̷͉͋t̶̖̺̫̎̂̀͝h̴̗̾̌ ̸̨̬̥̓̾͠ṭ̷̳̆̾̈h̷͇͎̀ë̶͇̗̩̤̄̾ ̶̞̥̑̔t̴̙͚͈̾́̈͝o̴̙͂̃y̷̠̰̼͆̏̊s̵͖̯̄͂,̴̡̛̹̩̫̃̑̂ ̵̢͈͈̈ã̵̳̩͕̑͒n̶̡̘͈͂̈̾̈́d̸̡̧͈͙̒̄̄̒ ̴̢͈̒̋̄c̸̦̽̎͐͗u̸͓̐͂d̴̯̀͒d̸͈̾͆́͠l̸̡̎̇͒į̶̗̞̙̽͛̓n̷̝̓͐g̶̫̹͍̤̉͒͝ ̴̹̊͆̐̔t̸̟̭͓̹͊̀̓ḫ̶̦̓͘é̶͉̗̘͒ ̴͍̗̅͆͠p̶̨̢̱̕ļ̸̬̍̀̊ǘ̵̙̼̥̑͘s̵̠͙̈́h̷̨̚é̴̛͓̤̲̤͒s̵̨̢̭̜͝,̴̠̩͚̅̾͌͠ͅ ̴̹̻͖̪̕Ę̶̬̟̻̂̇̈ŝ̵̟̙̞͌͜p̶̫̙̭̎̊e̷̲̍c̸̪̥̘̎į̶͋̅a̶͙̤̖̲̓ḽ̴̡̛̲̏̆l̶͇̖̳̊ỵ̶̑̒̌̈́ ̵̗́M̶̧̧̖̄Ỹ̸͉̝̖͒ ̴̫͔̀͐̎͑p̵͔̫͓̓͘l̵̳̣͚̉̎̉̃u̷͙̓s̶̨̫̏̓h̶̻̩̀e̸̖̎s̷͕͗̇̍̅.̸̙̎̐͘"

She whimpered. She didn't think he could tell!

"O̵̞͠h̷̛͙͓̝̄ͅ,̶͔͖̋ ̶͔̼̩̾ẃ̵͇̯̇̕h̶̥̙͆́́̍͜ả̸͓̔̿t̸̢̳͓̦́̅̅̐'̸̱͇̳̐͝s̷̨̩̲̆͑͆̂ ̶̢̥̪̓͌ͅw̴̦͈͉͑̓͛r̶̢͖͇̐̄̂͝ô̵͜n̵̢̺͍̄́͝g̴͖̣̻͈̽͠ ̸̲̮̭̑ͅṃ̵̹́̈́̕ỳ̵̜̳̀̌̔ ̷̤̠̉̈͂l̴͙͕̣͑̂́̕o̷͕͙̾̉͌̿ṽ̷̗͎̮̼̾͋e̵̬̼̒ͅ?̴̧͍̻͉̾ ̵̛̭̥̀͘͘Ą̵̰͙̌͆̌͒r̵͈͎̩͉̊e̶̪̜̕̕ ̷̭̘͔̂ͅy̷̘̪̯̺̓o̷̧̲͈͕͑̒͒͠u̴̻͍̥͐̎̃ͅ ̶͈̰͠ͅs̴̥̎̀̒̎c̴̢̟̰͙͂̀̚͠ȧ̴͔̪̀͠͝r̷̞̪̈́͂̚͝e̸̡͕̩̰̽d̵̲͖̟̓̕?̴͓̠͖̇̋̎"

She saw him look RIGHT at the very miracle station she was hiding in, her heart began to race.

She heard him chuckle darkly and before she knew it, he threw open the door and looked deeply into her fear stricken eyes.

"F̶̨̫̍͒ǫ̵̉ų̵͉̩͉̏͌ǹ̸̦̻̙͎̀̚ď̷͈̈́̓̈ ̴̡͖̤̅̕y̸͈̙̆o̶͎̐͜ų̸͎̈͘͠͝.̷͔̦̘͓̔̓.̵̨̭̣͕́.̷͙̤̝͑̉̎͒"

Before she even let out so much at a whimper, she was cradled in his arms protectively.

"Ȟ̴͎̮͙̕e̶͙͉̫͆̿͠ͅr̶̬̤̅̉̈̕ͅe̵͎͈̭͐̀̂ ̷͈͈̒͝ͅẅ̸͍́̽e̵͇͑̒ ̴͇͖̮͐̓̎͜͠g̶͖̉̊̓̇ȏ̵̯͆͝,̶̩̯̀͆͜ ̶̡͓̔͐ǰ̶̨̢̧̊̎ü̵͖͍̺̜̊̋s̴̥̼̾̓͒̎t̸̤̳̻͌̌ ̶̻͎̑ẗ̶̛̟̲̟͔͛͝h̷̼͉̙̑̐̈́ȩ̵̛͉̠̈͒ ̶̤̖̻̘̔̆ẉ̶̹͖̊͂͂͠a̶̤̭̓͒ȳ̷̭̜͛͠͝ ̴̗̮̀̽̈́í̷͕̪̭͉ẗ̵̫͍́̔̀͝ ̷̛̮̲͌̐͌S̷͚̠̬̃̍H̵̬̲̆̄̎Ö̸͇́͛Ŭ̴͕͒͐͐Ĺ̷̨̰͗̇̉D̸̮͊̒̌ ̵̛̥̠̜̖̿̽̇b̷̠̒͂ḛ̶͈͍̈̔.̵͉̙̭͝ͅ"

Emily buried her face in her hands and softly cried in fear, She began to feel something purring against her, She soon realized it was The Ink Demon purring. Wait. Why was he purring?

"S̸̡͈̭̥͑h̷̜̼͌͠ͅh̵̨̛͌̀h̶͎͓͝͝h̵̦̼̯̿͋̔͘,̸͊̀̈́͐."

Emily looked up at the ink demon with teary eyes. The Ink Demon gently wiped her tears away as he began to walk away.

"N̵̟̏̏͠ơ̷̩͝w̵͍͠ ̸̺̼͙̣͗n̴̢̺̲͆o̴͙̣̹͂w̷̡̠͉̠͒͐͂ ̸̭̐͜͝m̶̖̥̥͈͠y̸̳̞̱̤̿͝ ̷̲̻̓̍̚l̵̞̦̊̌̎i̵͔͎̥͂͜t̶̜̣̠̞̉̍͗̅t̶̯͍͓̳̅̾̕ĺ̵̜̠͝͝é̸͕͍̤͆̀ ̸̢͚͙̆̕͝d̵̟̃a̶̛̝͒̎̈́͜r̶̝̱̅͜l̵͙̥͔̽͜ỉ̵̡̝̙̈́ͅn̷̟͍̉̚͜,̸͗̃͒̊͜ ̶̺͓̱̞̎n̶͙͍̫͗̂͆o̶̢̗̣͂̊̕̕ ̶̘͐n̸̺̔ẹ̷̊e̵͈̲̒ď̶͑̔̅ͅ ̷̺̼̱̍͌̈́f̴̪̪̻̺̓͠ỗ̵̹r̵͎͌̊͋ ̷̨͇͉̈́ţ̴̱̞̖̌e̵̛͇͂̍̈́ä̸̡̹͈́̎͗͜r̸̛̺̱̰̋͊̽s̷̢̳̋.̵͈̲̞̓̍ ̸͖͉͋̂̏I̷̢̫̞̮̋̿͌ ̵̡̤̄͋̃̈́ẃ̵̻̈́̋̕o̵̰͈̖͈͂̂̈ụ̵̘̭̀ĺ̵̨͖͙̎d̸͇̪͕̮͒̌͒ ̷̹̮̱̥̀́̂̕N̶̞̱͔̽̓͊͝ę̶͚̃̕ṿ̸̲͍͇̅͆e̷̬͔̦̝̓̆r̷͚͐̈́̎ ̴̜̦̩̭̆̿̉̊h̴̢͔͕͖̽̏͋ú̵̢̞̬̗r̸̥̆͒̆͝ͅt̴̖͇́ ̸̼̻͍̊y̴̡͉̤͎̌ô̴̹͕̝̦̍̿͆u̸̢̪̗͐̈.̶̪̃͘ͅ"

Emily began to relax and allow herself to feel safe and cared for as The Ink Demon cradled her in his embrace.

"Ḧ̴̪͙́̈́̾̚͜ͅę̸̳̥̲̆r̴̖̤̕e̷̱͗͛͑ ̸̨̙̫̿i̵͈̥̔̈́̕s̴̬̜̲̊̐ ̶͕̬̲̱̔s̵̡̛͓̬̼̿o̸͚͛m̵̘̫̟̞̈́ȩ̸̲̘͌̂t̷̜̪̝͛͌̅͜h̵͖̤̽i̶̫̬̔ͅn̷̡̘͇̽̓g̶̹̼̈́̔͌ ̴͚̫͇͑́̾͘t̵̪̑̌̂o̸̘̘̪̾͘ͅ ̸̢̝͓̝͐̈́̓h̷̨͎̰͈̒̕ë̴̡̠̥̼̒l̶̛̹̳̼͋͂͝p̶̣̹̿̂ ̶̩̟̟̰̚y̶̡͓̳̫̎̅̈͠ȏ̴̦͇̬̍u̴̖̝̠̍̽ ̷̘͎̖̤̏r̸̨̺͓͛̈́̏͐e̷̺̺͋l̴̦͛̿͗a̶̢̯̮̚x̷̫̹̾͆̊ ̷̼̜̼́́̓m̴̟̀ŷ̸͇̑͝ ̴̲̻͛̅̈́͛s̷͚̖̏̕ͅw̷͍̑ě̸̼̏͠ë̷̞̯̹̙́̉t̵̗́̆͛ ̷̳̞̺̆̈́̿͛ͅr̸̗̲̈́͋̒͝ó̸̝͖̗͜s̶͕̤̎̈́ͅe̵̝̲͋.̵̭̇̐̀̽"

The Ink Demon allowed her to hold his tail and then he used his magic to send her into a deep sleep as he carried her through an ink portal.

"F̶̱͔͔͓̆̔ĭ̴̛̂ͅṅ̵͔̥̿ǎ̴͍̪͎̖̂l̴̡͙͚͠l̷̢̠͂́y̶̡̏̀̽̆,̴̫̌ ̵̢̋m̶̦̗͑y̸̰̣̼̓̒ ̶͉̄̐p̸̨͖͐r̴̤̹̀̍ĕ̷̫̜̩̼͘ć̵͉̏̓̚i̵̠̥̒õ̵̼̩͕̼̉̑̍u̸͙̫̬̍͒͌s̵̥͇͒̒͒͜͝ ̴̢̛̝̈́̈́̃ͅr̴̤̘͆̕̚͘o̶̧̼̺̣̍̈́́s̸͕̳͖͛͆e̴͖̔̉ ̸̳͑̈́̑͝i̸͎͇͠͝s̶̜̓̾ ̶̢͆͌ẁ̶̯̋͆͘į̵̉t̶̖͙͚̿̑h̶̢͔̥̪͑͝ȋ̴̜̬͔̈́͌͝n̷̲̻̺̻̆̇̎ ̸͕͆́m̶̞̰̏͆̚͝y̶͎̖͓̽̑ ̸̦̯͕̐̏̆̽g̴͚̈́͝r̷̪͙͇̞̋̉̓â̵͕̄͆̈s̵̡͉̟͌̾̅͘p̵̤͎̻̰̾͋̕̚.̴̰̥̮̦̓̒̌" The Ink Demon said.

The Ink Demon reappeared in his throne room DEEP within the studio, He walked up to the throne and sat down, holding Emily in his lap. He pulled her closer to him and began to run an inky hand over her black hair.

"A̶͉̣̹̠̐̒̃͋t̶̝̓ ̶͓̙̞͐̓̅͝l̷̗̪̀͠ä̴̧̖́s̶͔̍̌̎t̶̯̘̰̘́͂̃͝,̷̠̯̻͌́͛ ̶̧̛̉͝͝i̵͍̺̕ ̵̢̛͍͖̊̆̓h̶̟̺̰͐̐̓ͅa̴̛̲̥͙͌̂̏v̷̟̞̂̆è̷̖ ̴̝͈̤̼͑͒̌̔o̵͚͂̈̋́n̷͇͎͂̑̀e̶̹̥̞͙͐̾́̓ ̶͕̇͝o̸̞̦͖̍̈̂f̷̢͓̿͛͝͠ ̵̡̻͗̃̕t̴̬̋̔́̚h̴̤̼̞̃̈́e̸̜̬̩̤͛ ̵̨̫̌̇͠t̴̟̞͖̋̔͒̋h̴̗̳̎͝i̶̪͕͈̻͐̏̈́͘n̸͇̟̯͂g̶͕͍̰̊̕s̵̨̪̞͚̄̚ ̸͔̑̕ĩ̵͔͇̓̄̋ ̵̪̫͌̐̽͜͝h̵̤͂͛̄a̵̞͉͖̐͜v̸̟̫̰̟̈͑̔͐e̶̤̼̍͠ ̵̼͉͎͆l̸̛̹͖̓o̸̧̅̇̅ṋ̶̫̃́g̴͔̘͉̀̅ȇ̶̢̧̥͔d̵͎̆͒̒ ̶̖̻̪͘͜f̷̨̖̀̓̈́̀o̴̱̫̟͍͊̏̍͘r̶̯̉̆̃͝,̷̡̛͇̘̈ ̷̯̈͑͑̚M̷̛̯̤̗̮̆̚ÿ̷̨͍̼́̃̀͝ ̴̨̭̳̖̐̇̂̕p̴̡̭͆r̴͚̺̟̓ȩ̸̞̣͕̚c̴͔̜̩͛̾͝i̵̖͇̠͇̕o̵͍̮͒u̴̡̓͠͝s̶̹̰̀ ̶͎̫̿̕͝r̸̨̛̠̂͛͝ǫ̷͂̓̀s̵̖̐̈̊e̴̡̗̻͒̉͆̕,̸̡̠͙̹̿͑ ̷̋́͒͜͠a̸̡̙͕͓͆͋͊n̵̺̹͌d̷̺̝͗̔̒͒ ̵͇̆̈́i̵͔̰͆̏͂͝ ̸̧̤̺̫̀̉̑̉w̶̱̞̜̒̕ȯ̸͉̃͘ñ̸̻̹̣̆̏'̴͚̼̍͗̾͝t̵̤͇̟̽̑̾̌ͅ ̶̥͍̝̰̈̈́͌̽E̷̳͗̄̓̐ͅV̴̠̾E̶̤̹͂̃̂͠R̷͓̳̔̿̕ ̵͖͈̤̟̒̇̈͘l̸̯̓̀ͅĕ̶̻̻̄͠ț̵̦͋ ̸̥͖̹́̅̆ḥ̶̟́e̶͆̇͜r̴̮͍͈̀̈́̕ ̶̩͔̟̰̊̕̕g̸͈̗̖͒̈o̴̪̓̈̾̕.̴̦̜̏̈́.̴̨͒̋̓̇.̵̹̅̕"

And so, for the rest of that night, The Ink Demon sat in his throne with Emily Rose sleeping peacefully in his arms.


	4. Bendy's Hypnosis

Watch this video to make more sense of this one shot.

watch?v=_Opi1mqo1E

(Or just search 'Kaa asmr' on youtube and click the video titled 'Kaa's Hypnosis: A Jungle Book Role Play *ASMR*')

* * *

She wasn't sure how it happened, or WHY it happened, but...She was lost...

She had no way of getting back, no map, no weapon, no nothing...

But just as she started to look for a way out, she heard a voice...

_**"J̵̛̫͗u̵̬̅ś̷̲t̵̳͆͘ ̴̬͆s̶͉̥̓ẗ̷̟́a̴̛̮̅ÿ̷̲́ ̵͉̒͝w̵̪̜̕͠î̴͕̪̊ţ̸́h̸̯͍̃̏ ̷̗͋m̶̭̓́e̸͓͂.̸̧̔.̷̣̒͂͜.̶̨͑T̸͙̎ŕ̶̮u̷̙̎͝s̸͔͎̈́̿t̸̟̉ ̷̉͌͜ͅi̴̦̼̽̀n̴̨̏͘ ̴̬̾̕ṃ̵̑ͅẹ̶̘̈.̵̱̄.̵͍͔̏.̶̦͆͠"**_

She knew that voice, it was _his_ voice...Normally she would find a miracle station or somewhere to hide, but she couldn't move...

_**"H̸͇̊ě̶͈l̷͍̑ḽ̵̔o̷͈̓.̸̡͋.̴̺̈́.̸̫̂Ǎ̴̬ŗ̷̓ė̸̮ ̷̺͂y̷̠͝o̸̗̍u̶̳̎ ̸̿͜ľ̴̨ọ̴͝s̴̲͘t̸͔̓?̴̧̿"**_

"U-Um...Yes, but i think i know the way back.." She replied.

_**"Ǎ̸͍r̵͍͒e̴̱̅ ̸̠̆y̶̒ͅȍ̵̪ù̵ͅ ̶̦͌a̷̢͊ḻ̵͆ō̸̗n̴̩̈ë̷̤?̴̞͝"**_

Indeed, Boris was stubborn but eventually she managed to convince him.

_**"D̸̪͗i̵̖̒d̶̤̒ ̸̝̄y̴̬͘ó̸̪ű̴ͅ ̶̖̔c̶̭͐o̶͖͌m̶̢̑ḙ̸͝ ̶͇́ḩ̷͐ẽ̵̹ṙ̵̳e̵̼͝ ̸̘̀b̷̨̔ỵ̷̕ ̸̩͝ý̷ͅo̵̪͝u̶̹̿r̴̝̎s̶͚̏è̸̥l̶̟̃f̴͚̒?̴͙̉"**_

Wasn't that asking the same thing? Anyway, again, The answer was yes.

She flinched slightly when he whispered gently into her ear, _**"İ̸͈ ̷̨̓c̷͓͗a̵̲͆n̶͙̅ ̶̼͗h̵̯̉e̵͍͒l̸̗͌p̷̺͘ ̸̱̾ÿ̸̱o̶̞͛ũ̸͈.̴̟̊.̶̟̊.̶͕̒"**_

She began to grow weary...She KNEW this voice...

_**"Ḭ̵̀'̶͎̂l̶̦̏l̷̠̉ ̸̫̈k̴͍̈́è̴ͅe̴̪̐p̷͍͑ ̴̡͌y̷̮̓ọ̵͗u̶̜͊ ̸͓̓s̷̟͐a̴̫͗f̵͖͠e̷̺͠.̶̯̾.̸̛̥.̴͖̈́T̵̫̒r̸̻̄ủ̵͇s̶͙̾t̵̩̒ ̶̨͊ỉ̸̤n̷͕̎ ̸̧̉m̸̟̈́ë̴̲́.̵͎͐.̵͎̇.̸̮͌"**_

She had no choice, she had no idea where she was...

The Ink Demon suddenly appeared right before her eyes. Emily gasped and was about to run, but he stopped her.

_**"Y̵͉̊ô̵̗u̷̲̽ ̶͈͑p̶͍͌ö̵̦́o̸̙̿r̸̘̒ ̶͚̉ṱ̶̋h̷̬̄i̷̡̊n̵̞̐ǵ̸̣.̷͖͑.̵̠̅.̵̨͛A̵̍͜l̸̤̾l̶͍̈́ ̷͉͛ă̸̳l̴̢͑o̸̔͜n̵̤̆e̷͇̓,̸̧̉ ̴̣̈́i̴̤͊n̴̳͝ ̷͚̏t̵̟̾h̷̠́ĭ̸͚s̵̰̿ ̸̡̽ş̸͘t̷̢̚ú̴͖d̸̡̍i̶̞͒o̴̭̚.̵̱̕.̴̇͜.̷̡͛"**_

She started to back away, but once again, something held her still.

_**"̴̱̏͘D̵̖̥̅o̴̮͔͑n̵̹̈́̕'̶̱̌̈́ţ̷̙̓ ̴̯̕w̴͇̐̈ͅô̶̙̕ṙ̵͎̞̚r̴̫͈̄y̸̛͙̦,̸͔̓͘ ̴̰̜̀į̴̠͝'̴͈͕̈́̑l̸̖̎͒l̶͍̎ͅ ̶̭̏͛ṗ̷̮́r̵̤̔͆ò̵̠͘t̶̝̐e̷̝̐c̷̟̹͝t̸͍̿ ̷̹̠̓͌y̶̛͇̿o̵̢̳̕u̶͖̿.̶̗͂͘.̴̛̫̦̽.̷̯͆͝"̴̮͊**_

Emily's nerves began to calm, She could only hope he was being honest...

_**""Ḭ̵̀'̶͎̂l̶̦̏l̷̠̉ ̸̫̈k̴͍̈́è̴ͅe̴̪̐p̷͍͑ ̴̡͌y̷̮̓ọ̵͗u̶̜͊ ̸͓̓s̷̟͐a̴̫͗f̵͖͠e̷̺͠.̶̯̾.̸̛̥.̴͖̈́" **_The Ink Demon lifted her chin up. _**"İ̷̖̞̣̦̱'̷͚̰͊̈́̀͝l̷͎̿̌̽l̴̡̺̼͕̘͑̊̓̊͐͛̿ ̶̡̮͓̫̜̳̀͊̉̓̃̉͒ͅk̷͚͕͈̩̭̻̼̈́e̷̮̖̟͑̓̑ë̵̫̲͔̣͓̠̗́̕p̵̙̫̼͊͒͜͜ ̵̧̠̔y̵̯̹̥̰̽̑̀͐ò̶̢̧͙͓̬̫̒ų̴̨̗̭̙͉͈̑̔̀ ̸͙̽̑̔̄͆̽̆͜ẃ̵̛̮̜͇̋̓̅̚a̴̫̻̣͘͘r̴̛̜̰̣͓̜̬̣̍̏̐̍͂͝m̴̻̫̠̯̗̫̯̋̕.̵̯͒̇͛́̎͘.̸̙̖͉̀.̸̢̻̼̱̇͠ͅI̴͚͎̲̖͈̿̔͋́̒ ̵̹̖̗̉̏́̚͝p̷̞͉̬̼̥͗͒r̴͕̞̊̈́ȏ̵̡͔̰͉̩̚̚͜m̶̤̙̺̠͍̿ȋ̷͕͔̤̠͍̲͓̀͛̅͌̃s̷̮̋ē̵͇̞͒.̵̨͙̭͍̖͊̈̀̍̌̕̕.̴̢͙̠̯͗̍ͅ.̵͘ͅ"**_

Now that he had mentioned it, Emily began to earn small chills.

_**"̶̨͑T̸͙̎ŕ̶̮u̷̙̎͝s̸͔͎̈́̿t̸̟̉ ̷̉͌͜ͅi̴̦̼̽̀n̴̨̏͘ ̴̬̾̕ṃ̵̑ͅẹ̶̘̈.̵̱̄.̵͍͔̏.̶̦͆͠P̷̤͉̺̜̣̍o̸͕̥̥̠̥̐̃̾o̴̝̘̮̰̬̍͘r̶͓̰̘̞͗ ̵͔̂̈̓s̵̪̻͓͘w̸̧̝̼̹͖̼͒̍̂̑͗̈́͠ͅẻ̴̻̹͎ë̸̦̖̞͇̰̦́͌t̵̡̧̢̟̼̥̺̄̃͐͝ ̶̨̡̙̩̋͒͒͝t̸̡͈͈͖͖̍́̾͒̒͘̚h̵̻͔̰͗̆͑̋̈́ḯ̷̭̟̱͔̩͓̅̎̈́͊̐n̷̢̰̻̅̄͘g̷͔̼͉͝ͅ.̴̙̙̐̆̂̚.̸̡͕̟̜͛́̀͂́́͐.̸̧̣̺͒̃̿͌̉̔ͅ **_The Ink Demon then remembered. _**"H̶̝͚͑̋̽̀̅ȯ̸̢̢͈̪̩̘͊̊̓̚̚ẉ̵̦͇̣̟̼̣͗̋͂̊͌̚ ̷̩̅̓̏d̸͎̩͍̮̭̪͖̏̏͒͆̈́͛͝i̷̢̦͎̥̝͋́̐d̸̛͔͂̓͐̈ ̷̨̯̔̍̽̿͗ÿ̵̨̖͉̜́̈́ͅo̴͙̝͓̮̪̅ŭ̴̗̬̣̉̉̓̂̈ ̴̠̹̯̈̓ͅġ̷̠̦̲ẽ̵̦̻̈́̌̓͠t̴͙͙̘̟̭̊ͅ ̶̡͎̹̪̹̈́̒͝d̷̡̙̦̘̦̦̬͊̾̃o̴̤͛w̷͖͈̟̲͋̉̿͌̋̚n̶͕̿̽̎́ ̶͎̞̀͐h̶̙͚̗̹͉͈̮̿̒̾̀͐͘ȇ̸̡̝̰͐͠ͅr̴͉̱̳̩̜̔e̸̛̘̗̻̼̔̈́̂́̍̐?̵̣͗͊́̈́̇̂"**_

She then explained that she had been wandering and got lost.

_**"N̵̡̠͇͖̹̣̗̦͚͎̰͙̳͖̎̈́̒̐͆̊̆̌̏͑́͐͊͘͝ͅǫ̵̢͖̗͕̣̹̼͉̲̮͙̆́̓̔̋͊̎̍̽̂̐̓̄͠.̷̡̢̳̠̳̟͓̜̣̜͇̊̈́̔̽͊̒͌.̶̡̩͕̝̻̦̤͉̬̹̲͚̤͉̞̾͛̋͂͌͛͘.̴̢̢̗̱̱͕̞̹̓̊͑̑̉̈̎́͑̀̊̿͘̕T̶̟͔̘̣͈̱̖̊͐͊͐̈͆̆͆̓̎ḧ̴̼͎̖̲́̀̅̓͠ǎ̴͈̫̽̓̇́͐͌̊̍́̾̔͐̕͜ͅt̵̨͖̮̣̺̮̥̩̣̪̩̫̗̜͖̒'̷̡͇̹̞̝̖̔͆̈́͂̆̌̈̀̈́̆͐͒̀͝s̷̨͍̦͈͖̝̎̆ ̴͚̇̃i̸̡̧̻̞̠̩͍͔̻͕̼͉̯̙͋͗̇͝n̶̢̢͙͍͓̰̾̀̇̎̆̇̍̑̋͋̂̈́̓̚͝ͅc̵̨̨͓̯͈͎̰̱̹͇̼̥̭͆̇͆o̸̙͉͉̜̾̈́̃́̈́͌̄́̕ṙ̶̪̖̜̫̬͍͓͓̣͚̙͒̽̀̽̈́̓̅̓̌̀́͘͝ŗ̸̨̛͇͈͇͎̬̝̓́̄͒͆̈̈́̓̉̍͑͑̍͠ͅë̷̛̩͈̳̭͚̝͔̞̂̍̕͝ç̶͇͉͓̣̦̞̞͔̫̯͒̓͜t̸͔̱̲̙̖̤̲̻̹̰̫̲̑͛̑̕͜ͅ.̶̫̮͔̳̣̹̳̪̺̟͓͎̃̑̒̆̏͂̇͊̇̚͝͝"**_

Emily raised a brow, she said the story in honesty.

_**"Ị̵̞̦̗͍͐ ̷̯̑̐̍͜͝m̴̪͖̼̀͆̽e̷͙͙̬̹̱̭͆̉͒̉́͘a̴̳͚̐́̕̕n̸̪͈͍͙̱̗͒͋̆́,̸̜̬̯̦͙̀͗ ̴̧̩̖̰̇h̴̻̞͌͑̈́̆o̸̥̙͐̆̈́́ŵ̸̯.̶̘͚͕̰̾͛͐̾̑͝ͅ.̸̠͚͖̬̹͚͂̿̋.̸̰̫̎̈́̈́̃͋d̵̨̛̥̋̀̑̃͝i̷̿ͅḑ̷́͂͒ ̵̜̅ͅa̶͈̔͊͠ ̵̺̬͉͙̩̝̈́̓y̸̛̦͛̉̌̑͠o̶̧̮̹̪̤̓̾́͋̕̚ú̶͉̰̱̞͕͊̆͂̀n̸̛͈̪̯͑́̈́̒̿͜g̸̬̦͌ ̸̪͚̳̝̍̾̊̐͛͘t̶̢̡̠̘̣̱̊ǫ̴̹́̐͘͘ͅȍ̴̝̱̼͔͖̞n̷̢̨̤͙̟̈͒͜ ̶̪͚͖͙̠̓͂̐̽̾͠s̶͎̠͖̠̐̈́̿̾ṵ̸̙̰̥̆̚͘c̴͉̩͉̮͛̒̚h̸͈̖͖̳͇̪̓͆́͋ ̷̩̯̯͉̺͈͊́̎ȃ̷̦̓̌̎͐s̶͉̪̝̹̄̽̌͐́ ̸̨̢̲̬͎̉̉ỳ̴̗͚̫͓o̶̧̼̦͋̔̓̂̅͘ṷ̵̰̔̇̚̚,̵̞̓̉ ̷͚͍̻̣̀̏m̷̦̹̑̎̋̉̕͝a̷̢̲̖̜̅́̓̿k̷̞͚͚̱̈́̉ę̷̗̹͙̓̌̌ ̴̧͓͉̂͒̅̈͝ḭ̸̲͉̓̔̑̀̆̓t̶̛̯̘͕͌͂̈̕ ̴̘͎͍͕̦̼̐̓͂a̷̢͎͎̋̆̊͒̒̕l̸̨̖̤̞̥̓̓͜l̶͖̓ͅ ̶̠͖̤̂̈̈́̃̾ț̷̻̀̄̆̋̈́h̸̨̢̳̠̣͙͑e̸͍͓̔̔ ̸̩͉̗͉̭̀͐͝ͅw̵͍̞̻͒͌̄̔̅å̶̦̻ͅȳ̶̥̝͈͈ ̵̺̰͖́͛́d̸͍̆̑͝ǫ̷̖̪̳́̄w̶̖̳͕͍̞̓́ń̵̛̜̬̙̞̦̀͛͆̈́ ̵̧͙̦̼̱͖̓̀̅ḩ̵̹̞͕̍̆̾ę̷̘͍̹̌͆̓̏͑r̵̰̙̘̯̽ę̸͍̬͇͖͆̽.̷̻̝̦̣̑͑͂̅̀͘.̶͚͇̕͜.̵̡̝͇̫̗̅ͅ"**_

That, she couldn't answer.

_**"̷̨̥͇̋͜Y̴̨̯̏͂̾̽o̶̧͚͇͆ͅu̴͎̓͛̿́̕̚ ̴̢̡̙̤̜̈́̈́̀͜d̵̫̙̽̅̏͐̀̈ö̸̧̱̩̲̥̩̔̏̊̂ń̶̩̼̟̭̙̫̂̿'̵̡̛͓̰̑̓t̴̮̩̠̪͗̇͊̅̀̅͜ ̵̥̰͗̾̈͂͐͝k̴̨͙̈̅̚n̸̦̞̗̩̖̅͌̈́̂͝͝ō̷̮̜̱̤̌͗̂w̴̼͓̰̥͒́͑͆,̸̬̯̯̈́̒̓͒ ̸͔̮̙͔̟̤̃̾͠d̶̠̒̔̄͠o̶̬̝̘͋̂̍͜ ̷̢̫͙̰͗̆̅y̸͔̺̱̦̅̀͐̇̉̚ŏ̶̞͖̒̾͌̚ų̸̟̖́?̵̛̠͍̱̹̯͎̓"̶̛͖̇̓̅͐̓**_

She shook her head.

He chuckled, _**"Ȋ̷̡̳̺͔͔̿̈́̃́̾ͅ ̷͙͖͈̫͑́̉̊̈́͠c̶̯̜̜̜̯̐̽͋͜͠ǫ̷̲̜̤͛͜u̷͉̮͙͉̭͊͗̌͝l̷̪̲̠̝̻̪̊̋̈͛̄d̶̗͉̩̜̆̿̓̕͜ ̵̖̫̫̏̐̌͂s̷̰͓̙͚̒̑̆̇̓h̷̨͚̼̱̍͛̄̀̀ǫ̸̞̻̐͑̅ͅẁ̴̢̗͈̞̫͂ ̸̞̞̣̺̻̭̈́̀͊́y̶̛̦̯͓̜͗́o̷͚̕ù̴̦̍͐̅͊͆."**_

She nodded, eagerly.

The Ink Demon chuckled evilly. He wiped some of the ink covering his eyes.

_**""̵̙͕̓̏̽̀J̵̩̳̱͉̥̈́̀̓̄̎̚u̵͕̲̣͈̓̀͑̔͠s̵͈̹̫̖̽ͅt̷̲̲͒̅̍̆͜͝,̶̨̫͇͌̎ ̷͚̉l̴̲͊̋̈́̕͘ô̷̰͍͔̰̝o̸̼̹͕͔̲̲̔̈́͛k̵̛̜̻̻̋̾.̷̥̙̲̀.̴̙̦͋͗̆̈́.̷̢͖̺͍̬̳̆ĭ̵̯̠̟̼̲̀̒̃͗̂n̵̢̖̓̎̉͠ţ̶̮̱̙̺̳̎͑̂̏͝ō̶͎̑ ̴̳̠̦̱̙̌̀̿̚͝ṁ̶̮̿́ͅŷ̶͕̼̟̂̔̾ ̷̭̾̊̔͗͘è̶͉͙͖̦͈͍̄͐y̸̼̪̥͚̕e̵͔̤̠̚s̶̢̤̜̱̯̖̀͝.̵̱̜̬̣̃̌ͅ.̷̫̯̻̲̍.̴̧̜̭̯̳̍͌"̸̹̈**_

* * *

She was then shown a man and a machine, drawings were placed into the machine and out came the cartoons!

She was awed.

But then, one of the cartoon's grew jealous and through many attempts, tried to kill her for good.

* * *

The Ink Demon stopped the vision when he saw she had enough.

_**"̛̛̙̼͖̹͆͌D̴͖͍̳͉͑͘͝i̸̧̡̭̭͚̾͑̔͐d̷͎̊ ̶͚̘̤̩̫̊͌̂͆ÿ̸̢̳̬́͆͂͗o̶͊ͅu̸̪͂̐͂͊͜ ̴̟͎̋é̶̬̹̤͓͓́n̴̡̩̂̋̊̀͝j̷̰̥͔̠̏̇̐̄͜õ̷͚͉y̷͇̼͍̼̝͎͗̃̆̽͐̕ ̴̡̜͇̫͍̟̅̈́̊t̴̞̻̘̱̂̈̾͝h̶̺̳͔̱̦̏͐͐̔ͅȩ̵̨̳̜̬̓͘͜ ̴̣͙̜̹̑͐̓͑͛s̴̟͖͇̲͈͖̍t̷̡͙͇̃̒̓̈͠͝ő̷̜̬͔͚̱̊͋r̷̪̓̂̅͒̑y̷̨͇͔̱̯̌?̴̡͍̻̠̆"̵̝͑͝**_

She nodded.

_**"G̷̼͗̉̓̈́ö̶̦̹̘͆̅͋ȯ̶̧̧͠d̴͈̺̂̕͠, B̵̳̌e̶̩̅͛́c̴̼̪̻̋̃ă̶̼̓͛͊ú̵̡̨̱͛̏̂s̴̮̋e̶̗͍̲̺̿͋̋͝ ̴̰̼̞̕n̸̙̠̪̝̈́̇͗͋ȏ̷̱͍͕͂̓͠w̸̳͛̀.̴̦̈́̎̽̈.̵̡͊̔́.̶̡͍̝͉́i̴̞̱̼̍̄́́ ̵̗͙̽́ẅ̶̞́̌̿̚ͅą̸͓̊̀ṇ̷͍̱̦̓ẗ̴̘̺́͋̈́͒ ̷̢͔́̀͆͗y̴̛̞͍͙͋̍o̴̪̼͗̌̚ͅͅu̸̯̪͐̎̀ ̵̢̀͌̕ͅt̴͍̭͛̑͌͐o̵̙͔̰͋̀̿̆.̸̛̖̲͂̓̈́.̸̙̄.̵̪͔͚̌͆́L̸̺̀ŏ̴͍̔̃̔o̷̡̰͋k̸͍̩̿́̊̿ ̸̩̿͜d̶̺̀͆̚͝ë̸͖̙́̉̍e̴͚̬̠͇͆̔p̶̖̲͈̌̇ ̸̰̔̌ī̵̟̈́̾͊n̶̤̍ẗ̶͎̪́̆o̶͙̳̽̓̏̋ ̶̮̎̚m̵̢̰͗̒͑͜ÿ̵̡̮͋̏ͅ ̶̤͚̩̏̇̈́͊ę̵̥͆̉̿͘y̸̡̝͇͗̏é̵͉̺̥̇͛͐s̷̖͙͎̉̾̂.̴͕̣̀̏͘͘.̷̻͌͗.̸͕̼͖̟̾͌"**_

She looked up to him to see black and white spiral's in his pie cut eyes...

_**"A̶̪͈̿n̷̖͕͖̐d̶͓̭̊͂͌͝ ̴̨̰̺̋͛́ṙ̴̹̟̫͙͗e̷͚̎̎̔͜l̴̘͔̃a̵̢̋̈́̉̌x̴͎̥̖̏́̒̀.̵̢̪̱̙̾̀̈́͝.̴̯͍̎͜͜.̸̛̱͗͒̌"**_

She began to fall into his spell...

_**"T̵̨̡͚͂r̸̪̰͌̿̈̀u̸̱̭̒̏̓̍s̷̨̤͎͘ẗ̸͈̪̙͓̓̎ ̵̨̥͝ì̶̞͖̔n̶̻̕ ̶̖̇͒́̒ḿ̷̢̧̺̆͝e̵̻̜̺̫̍̀͆.̷̻̌.̶̢̫̏̑̿͘.̶̰͍͆̕I̵̠̭̽̔'̵̧͍͑̒̐m̷͖̙͌̀̎̚ ̷͇͍̣͆̆ͅg̶̫͛͆ọ̸̮̥͑i̵͍̰͓̪͗̔͝ņ̵̰̔͐̍̇g̴̡̯͖̊̔̄̈́ ̷̡̛͇̠͔͊t̷͎̤̂̒͝ͅo̸̘̺͖͉̅ ̸̪̾ǩ̴̘͔̝͜e̸̼͇̖͊͝e̵̝͖̫͎͋p̵͉̎̇̈́̕ ̶͇̖̭͚̿̃͒ÿ̴̢̞̠̘o̷̪͚͓͐̄̚u̷̟͈͖̪͊̿̃ ̴͓͋̄s̵͖̜͕̘͛̀͋͋a̴̢̛͇̟̅f̶̭͈́̈́è̶͈̝̄.̵̢̳̲̓͑́.̷̘̲́.̶͖̲̓͝"**_

He placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered into her ears softly, _**"I̸̛̯ ̶̦͂w̶͈͊à̸̗n̵̨͂t̷̩̑ ̸̜͊y̸̰͘ỏ̸̧u̸͚͑ ̴͙̊t̷̟̕ö̸͓́ ̷̭́s̴̜͑t̷̲̔ȃ̸̯y̷͔̽ ̷̗̈́w̸͕̌i̶͓̚t̷̰͆h̷̗̓ ̷͇̑m̷͖͂ë̴͇.̷̼̕.̶͇̌.̶͖͊"**_

At the moment, Emily was weakened, she sighed.

_**"Y̷͓͠ö̵̤́ų̷̾ ̶̝̔n̸̟̉e̶̓ͅv̷̬̾e̶̖̿r̷̪̓ ̷͉̈́h̴͇͋a̷͚̐v̴͔̀e̸̳̚ ̸̺̆ṱ̷̔o̸̻͝ ̵̱͝l̶̍ͅę̶̕ą̵͐v̸̦͌e̶͓̕ ̴̼̈́ă̵͖g̶̟̒ạ̵̊i̷͖̓n̴̡̉.̸̩͂.̴̨̀.̸͓̏i̴̤̐'̶̘́l̸̢͑ļ̷͝ ̶͇́h̸͉̕ó̸͜ļ̵̒d̸̨̃ ̶̧͒y̸̡͘o̵̞̾u̵̺̚ ̵̥̀t̸̤͠i̶͜͝g̵̝̓h̶̰̊t̵͕̚.̴̢̄.̶̞͆.̸̄͜"**_

She sighed in content at the thought...

The Ink Demon softly whispered into her other ear, _**"I̵͈͝'̸̳͗l̶̤̊l̷͚͆ ̸͙͝k̴̪̑e̶̞͝ë̵̠p̶̞̋ ̶̨̇y̸̤̾ó̵̗u̸̯̍ ̴̣̿w̵̛̲i̸̛͇t̴͕̅h̸̩̀ ̸̍͜m̵̹̆e̵̦̋ ̸̹͂a̸͌͜ḷ̴̂w̴̪̚a̷̢̍y̶̗̔s̴̞̀.̴͖̌.̵̤̿.̸̦̎y̷͓̔ö̴̩́ȗ̸͜ ̸̯̈́s̶͚͋w̵̺̑e̵̢͂e̷̩͑t̴̯͑ ̷͍̀t̴̽ͅh̴̰̉i̵̫͌n̵̟͆g̸̨̏.̶̣̎.̴̤͋.̵̥͛"**_

Emily moaned at the feeling she was earning...

_**"Ȳ̶̰o̵͜͝ṳ̷̍ ̴̛̺d̴̗̔o̴̓͜n̶̛̥'̷̧̂ṱ̶́ ̵͉̕ę̷̐v̸̢̍e̷̩̓r̷̖̔ ̴͚͠h̶̻͂a̸̡͒v̷͔͐ë̷̻ ̷̠̓t̶̪̎ő̵̯ ̶͉̎w̴̜͆ọ̵̌r̵̰̈́r̷̃ͅy̸͓͛ ̷̧̌a̷͈̐b̷̢̃o̴̰̓u̸̪̎t̷̻͐ ̴͚̈́a̷̭̚n̸͕̓y̴̦͌t̵͙̒h̴͉̎ḯ̷̜n̸̗̈́g̴̿ͅ ̴͔́a̷͎̔g̴̜͝a̷̞̿ḭ̸͑ṋ̸̇.̶͙̃.̶̡́.̶̦͘i̷̜͠t̴̜̊'̸͍̍l̷̹̅l̷̨͊ ̶͖̽a̸̝̕l̵̥̔l̷̩̓ ̴̼́b̵͙̓ẹ̷̏ ̶̢͘j̴̹̃u̷̬͘s̷̩̔ṭ̵͂ ̴̱̀f̷̫́į̶͒n̴͍̈́ė̶̗.̴̼̓.̸̣̇.̷̙́R̸̩̊e̵̺̚l̶͇̇á̸̪x̴͖̓.̸̯̄.̶̌͜.̷̙̽"**_

The Ink Demon continued to sooth and swoon her.

_**"N̶̖̂o̵̖̕ ̴̨̐w̷̘̌ó̵͇r̵̖̉r̴̼̾i̵̖͠ę̴̅ș̶̄.̴̺͝.̴͎̉.̷͕͝n̶̤͌o̵̖͑ ̷̰̾f̷̠͗e̷͇͑a̴̞͆ŗ̷̛.̷̗̉.̴̼̽.̸̯̅L̴̙͒e̴͉͝t̴͕͝ ̷̲̚a̴̤͛l̴̬̇l̸̗̃ ̵̖̿ǒ̶̝f̷̯͝ ̶̅͜y̶̝͆o̴̮̍u̵̺͊ŗ̶͐ ̸̮͝f̵͇̋e̵̬͠ȃ̶͕r̵̢͑ ̷̹͒g̷̗̿ö̵̻́.̶̣̀.̶̜̀.̶̘̓"**_

"Eh...Uh..." Emily tried to speak but found herself speechless.

_**"L̴̰̍e̵̙̾ṭ̴̓ ̸̺̉a̵̻͝l̶̢̊l̷͓̕ ̷̱͗ȍ̴ͅf̵̡͝ ̵̰̍ỵ̶͒ó̶͎ǔ̸̠r̷̻̕ ̵̖͘w̶̹͝ǒ̴̲r̶͔̂r̶̦̈́i̶̪͛e̴̮̎s̸͕͝ ̷̼̽d̴̹̿ī̵̖ś̸̨a̸̟͌p̶͕̃ṕ̸͇e̶̦̓ą̴͋r̷̻̀.̴̱̇.̶͖͠.̷̑ͅY̴̭͠ő̴͇u̸̻͆'̴̬̈r̷̗̓ė̸̙ ̸̣̑ẉ̴͒i̸͇͝t̶̹͐h̸͍̀ ̶̠̄m̸͔͝ê̷̠ ̸̀͜n̷̢͛o̵̙̓w̴̝͝.̶̹͝.̷̨͑.̵̞̉I̴̜̍'̷̱͠ḽ̴̎l̸̯̄ ̴̢̓ḧ̷̨o̶̙̓l̷̼͑d̶͍͝ ̴̬̂y̵͇̕o̶̩̊ủ̵͖ ̷̥̓t̴̖̔ḭ̸͝g̵̹͂h̶͇̃t̵̗̚.̵̩͛.̸͎̈́.̷̢͘"**_

The Ink Demon noticed the state Emily was in and grinned evilly.

_**"Ỹ̵̯ŏ̵̬ų̶̀ ̶̪̀s̵̹͝h̸̞̉o̵̯͆ṳ̵̌ḽ̵͠d̷̙̂n̶̘͑'̴͜͝t̶͚͋ ̸̜̓b̷͔͆e̶̜͆ ̴̠́h̵͙̋e̶̫̾r̵̳̆e̶̕͜ ̵̞͑a̸͛͜l̴͚̊l̶̦̽ ̷̡̕å̷̟ľ̴̜o̶̡̍n̴̊͜e̴̥͌ ̷̙̇ạ̸̎ ̷̣̚p̵̹͑ô̸̲o̷̘̊r̶̜̚ ̵͉͌s̴̹͝w̸̝͗e̵̱͠e̴̡̍t̷͈̾ ̸̠̔ĺ̶̺ḯ̵̱t̶͉̂t̶̹́l̴̗̂ȩ̶̽ ̴̲͐t̷͉̔ẖ̴̈́i̷̪̽n̴̬̆g̷̟̾ ̵͖͒ľ̵̟i̴̩̽k̷̡̇e̷̢͠ ̷̻̓y̵̒ͅō̵͙ư̸͇.̸̯̈́.̷̍͜.̴͙̽"**_

Emily just stared at the spirals...She couldn't look away...

_**"Y̵̤̅o̸͖̐u̶̯̅ ̷̖̍d̷̨̍ě̴̻s̵̻͊e̴͎̐r̷̘̂v̴̯́e̵͇͋ ̵͉̄s̷͍̅o̵̟͗m̶̪̄è̸͕o̸͖͝ń̵̤e̴͓̅ ̸̟̌t̴̢̉ö̸̝́ ̵̦̈́p̷͙̋r̷̲̂õ̷̡t̷̼̔e̴̡͒c̷͚͠ṫ̵̹ ̶͉̈́ÿ̶̳́ǫ̸̕u̴̧͝.̶̥̃.̸̟̈.̴̗̒"**_

"Mmmm..."

The Ink Demon laughed evilly...

_**"T̷̘̍r̵̝͑ú̸̬s̴̙̎t̸̙̃.̸͙̎.̵̢̕.̵̤̇ǐ̶̞n̸͇̈́.̷̼͊.̸̹̑.̷̨̚m̸̪̈́ȩ̴͘.̴̧̈́.̴͈̌.̵̠͑F̶̩̈o̴̟͋r̷͔͛ ̶͕̉i̴͆͜ ̸̝̄ä̴̬́m̵̠̚.̴̠͗.̸̮̊.̶̳͊B̶͙̿ḛ̵̃n̴̙͂d̷͕͌y̴̯̕.̴͓̆.̷̚͜.̴̗̓"**_

"T-Trust...in...you..."

_**"I̷̙͋ ̶̤̔ẅ̸̟́ŏ̸̥ũ̴̡l̵̩͋d̶̝͆ ̸̳͛n̴̠̚ę̴̋v̴̤̕ë̴̘́r̷̩̚ ̷̯́h̶̬́u̴͙͠ṟ̸̾t̵̟̏ ̵̝̿y̸͙͒ö̵̘u̸̥͒.̴͘ͅ.̸͙̾.̶̹͐Ÿ̶͎́o̴͙͗u̷̩̍ ̷̤̈w̴̯̑a̶̺̽n̸͓̒t̵̟̐ ̵̘͆t̵̞̏õ̶͚ ̴̪̈́s̴͓͗t̴͚͐ã̷͖y̸̞͐ ̶̢̀w̸͓̄i̶̳͝t̴̫͆h̸̀͜ ̸͍̋m̸̱̈e̴͙̐ ̸̲͛d̸̢͝o̵͉͘n̷͔͆'̷̈͜t̴͇̉ ̷̮̽ý̷ͅo̵̻͋ù̷̧?̸͉͑ ̴̢̎Y̴̺͗o̷͛ͅu̷̬̓ ̸̭͝ẅ̴̩́a̵̮͒n̸̮̚t̵̝̂ ̸̘̓m̸̗͌ė̸̗ ̴͍̚t̶͚͌o̴̰͐ ̸̱͛P̸̞͠r̵̰͋ò̶̢t̶̓͜ȇ̵̬ĉ̷͕t̴̞̓ ̸̻̏ẙ̶̗ö̴̘u̴͓̐ ̶̠̈d̴̻̄o̸̦͌ǹ̶̘'̴͓̂t̵̨͛ ̷̣̌ý̴̮ö̴̞́û̸̞?̶̦̚"**_

"Y-Yes...I-I-I do want to stay with you...i do want you to protect me..."

_**"T̸̪̓h̸̢̀a̸̜͠t̶̤͝'̸͙͐ş̵͆ ̸̧͊ṟ̷̚í̵͎g̸̣̕h̴̙̔t̷͍͝.̶͔̄.̸̯̂.̷̭͂l̷͙̀e̶̯̔t̷͚̿ ̴̟͝g̶̡͝o̷̘͊.̷̺͋.̵͎͌.̷̐͜"**_

He once again began to whisper into her ear.

_**"I̸̢͛'̸̍ͅl̵̳̾l̴̩͝ ̵̜͆w̵̹͋a̶͍͑t̶̜̊c̴̭̃h̴̩͘ ̷̢̌ò̸͔v̷̙̀ĕ̶̗r̸̛̩ ̸̻̂y̸̡͊o̷̤̚ȕ̴̧.."**_

Emily sighed and continued to let The Ink Demon sooth her...

_**"Ẏ̷̫o̸̱͐ȕ̵͇'̶̼̊l̷̪̈́l̶̦̏ ̸͉̀ṉ̸̀e̵̼͘v̸̼͐ȅ̸̦r̶͙͐ ̷̹͂ḅ̸̋ë̵͙ ̸͇̂ả̸̺l̴͉̋ơ̷̙n̶̞̏e̵̯̅ ̶̰̐a̴̼̚g̸̺̽ȁ̶͓ḯ̴͎n̵̯̓.̴̟͠.̸̤̄.̵͓̿J̵̨̀ų̷̛s̵̲̾ṭ̵͆.̴̯̑.̷̭̅ǵ̴̗ỏ̵̪ ̶͖̾t̷̪͒o̶̡̊ ̶͇̍s̸̮͗l̷̳̅é̴͕ẽ̴͇p̶͙͌.̵̮̂.̶̳̂.̶͈͘d̴̻̓r̷̰͗ẻ̶̩a̵̟̐m̷̲̎ ̷̝͗ô̴̹f̵̘̿ ̴͙̎ť̸͍h̵̯̆ē̵̟ ̴̳̆a̷͉̋n̵̞͋g̸͕̑e̷̜͆l̶̢̇s̴̨̎ ̶͖̆a̶̘̋ḃ̴̦o̸̘͘v̷̖͒ę̸͐.̶͇̊.̵̰̔.̷̧̓"**_

He hated to use the Angel term, being a demon and all, but he didn't want her to have nightmares...

_**"T̴̳͌h̴͙͒ẻ̶̦ ̶̝͊ḟ̸̠ë̵̝à̸̠t̶̠̀h̶̺̅ẹ̸̓r̸̫͝é̴̘d̵̬̓ ̸̺̈́ẁ̴̹i̶̧̒n̸̡̉g̵̱̐s̵͑ͅ ̵̱̍t̷̤͑h̴͉̓e̷͔̔y̸̟̋ ̵̜̓u̴̙͋s̴̲̏e̴̱̽ ̸̖̑t̴̻͌ō̸̤ ̷͔͌ẅ̶̭́ŕ̵͕a̶̢͛p̶̭͠ ̷͉͂a̵͇̔r̵̰̅ó̶͖u̴͉͘n̶͖̚d̷̰͝ ̷͚́y̸̮̾o̷̡̾ù̵̜.̴̼͊.̵̠͐.̸̰͝Ṯ̴͝ḫ̸̍ë̷̘́y̵͙̌'̵̰̉ŗ̶̍e̴͔͂ ̴̻̌B̵̖̓ŗ̷̒i̶̥͒ĝ̷̨h̴̫̍t̵͈͘ ̸͍̾h̵̜͛a̸͓͑ḽ̵̿ŏ̴͇'̵̮̑s̸̖̏ ̷̤͆t̷̓ͅȟ̷̯ả̶̪t̷̜͝ ̷̼̓s̴̥͊h̴͎͑ó̶̹w̷͕̑ ̷̬͆t̵̹͝h̴͍̔e̶͔̒ ̵̧͂d̸̦̿ë̴̖́m̴̰͗o̸̪̓n̵͕̓s̴͍̎ ̴̫̄ţ̶̆ȟ̴̪â̴̳ṱ̵̓ ̷̙̂ť̷͉h̵̛͉e̸͚̿y̵̢̕ ̵̭́c̴̯͗ö̴͈ń̷̢t̴̫͘r̴̲͆o̷̧͗l̶͖̐ ̶̩̍t̵̗̅h̸̹̕ẻ̴͇ ̴̳̈l̶͇͛ḯ̷̮g̸̰͝h̷̺͑t̸̤̕.̶̙̀.̵̋ͅ.̸͎͑T̵̨̂h̵͗͜e̵̱̾y̵͇̚'̷̟͝r̶̳̀è̸̖ ̶̮́w̶̯̽h̶̙̅i̶̙͐t̵̡̋e̷̪̒ ̵͇̽g̵̹͒ỏ̵̦w̷̲̒n̶̮̐s̶͕͠ ̵̱̄m̵̯̓á̶ͅd̸͍̑e̶̥͗ ̴̧̀o̶͎̽f̶̛̣ ̸͎̾s̸̡͆í̷ͅl̸̼̐k̵͈̾.̷̮̐.̸̨͆.̶͉̿"**_

He placed a hand on her cheek, _**"O̴̙͛h̷͎̔ ̴̮̄b̷̰́ŭ̵̟t̷̛̝ ̸͔͗d̴̝̔o̷͍͛ṉ̸̊'̷̖̕t̶̰̋ ̵͙̀w̸͕̆ǒ̶̫r̶͍̕r̶̩̍y̶͖̽,̴̢̆ ̴̧̂i̵̝̇ ̶̥̇ẉ̸͠ḯ̸̦l̶̻̋ľ̸̙ ̴̼̊n̴͕̕ē̶̩v̸͈͆ë̶͈́r̷̖͛ ̵̛̬l̷̛͜e̸̝͋a̸̯͝ṿ̶̈́ȇ̸͙ ̴̗͛y̷͚͛ö̵̟u̴̹̾.̶̟̓.̴̗̈́.̶͕̇y̴̼͂õ̴͙ŭ̵͚'̴̯͠l̵̻̉l̶̨̾ ̵̳̊ä̴̤l̴͙͛w̵̠͂ą̸̔y̶̤̆s̵̫͝ ̴̨̈b̶̛͙e̷̡͒ ̵̩͠ẉ̵͒i̸̜͝t̶̼̾h̴̲̋ ̴̤̾m̷̠͊e̴͇͑.̸͕̑.̶͎̈́.̶̨͝Y̴͋ͅo̶̡͂ù̸̫ ̷̳̑ã̸̮n̵̬͂d̴͕̐ ̷͔͠i̶̙̔.̴͉͐.̵̨͆.̴̟̒w̴̗͆ĕ̵̢ ̷̜͒b̴̘͗e̷̖̔l̶̡͊ǒ̸̖n̸̤͑g̷̬̑ ̷͔͋t̷̯̉ö̸̫g̴̨̈e̷̦̎t̵͖̾h̸͉͝ȅ̵̲r̷̖͒.̸̳̌.̴͓̐.̷̭̐"**_

"We do..." Emily said, the trance taking over her mind...

_**"Ǐ̷͇ ̵͇̏w̸͍͋a̵͊ͅn̶̮͒ṫ̴͇ ̵͔͝y̷̧̿ȏ̸̺ù̷̦ ̸̱̾t̵̢͆o̸̥͋ ̸͉̀s̷̳̈́t̴̛͜a̷̟̔y̷̦͌ ̷͓̉w̵̘̽i̵̳̓t̴̟͐ĥ̶̨ ̴̟̾m̵̙̏ě̵͔.̵̝̑.̷̙̀.̸̦̓Y̸̩͒o̵̭͗u̷͓̿ ̴͕̓w̶̰̉â̷͇ņ̷̇t̸̮͌ ̶̘̈ẗ̵́ͅó̵̰ ̷̮̀ŝ̷̳t̴̙̂ã̷͓y̴̰̽ ̷̤̎w̴͓͐ị̷̑t̶̛ͅh̷̗͑ ̶̬̕m̷̗̋ë̸̡́ ̴͙̈́d̸͖̀ö̸̰́n̵̪͠'̷̹͋t̵̬͠ ̸̧̒y̴̨͗o̴̻̾ų̵͌?̶̪̿"**_

"Y-Yes, yes i do..."

_**"C̴̢̽l̸̖̄õ̵̳s̴͍̎e̴̡͐ ̷̻͌y̴̫̔o̵̜̔u̷̲͆r̴̮͊ ̷̦̌è̸̼y̴͎̾e̸͍͛ş̶̾.̵̲̊.̵̢̊.̵͓̄i̷̠̓'̷̝̉m̴̱̂ ̷̱̅h̸̳̆ẻ̸̱r̶͝ͅe̵̻̒.̵͍̈́.̷͛ͅ.̷̡́i̷̡͂'̶̛̠l̸͎͊l̵̘̉ ̷̣͛h̶͈͗o̶̻̕ĺ̴̦ḓ̶́ ̷̛̖y̷̫̆o̷̽ͅǘ̷̜ ̷̺̑v̸̮̐e̴̦̋r̴̲̓y̵̞̆ ̸̭̾t̸͚͊i̵̥̓g̴̙̽h̷̯̉t̷̯͊.̸̦̇.̸̤͠.̴͙͐J̸̣͝ù̷͔ș̷̈t̸͙͘ ̴̩͐d̶͙̎r̷̩̊i̸̟͗f̶͇͂t̶͉̿ ̶̖̀a̸̝̓w̷̲̿ả̶̩y̸̗̐,̷̳͝ ̷̙͆ḷ̴̀e̴̟̅t̸͙̑ ̶͍͑ỳ̴̞ó̷̫u̷̠̍r̸̖̿ ̷̟͝m̴̝͗ī̷̠n̴̘͐d̴̗́ ̵̹̀w̶̪̄a̷̱̍n̶̥͠d̴̙͘e̴̥͑ŗ̴̒.̶̝̏.̶̼̅.̷̗͆"**_

Emily obeyed, the trance was far too strong to break now...

_**"N̵̪̆o̶̟͐ ̸̫́w̸̙̉o̴͉͝r̵̛̘r̶̝͛ị̶̏e̴̺͑s̵͋ͅ.̷͖̽.̴̖̿.̶̫̂N̷̺͠ǒ̴̼ ̵̼̐f̴̙̍ḙ̴̚ả̸̭r̸̤̄.̴́͜.̷͇͂.̵̤̏" **_He softly whispered in her soft ear, _**"L̶̼͌e̸̪͒ť̶̠ ̵̗́y̶͕̾o̸͖͝ų̶̀r̴͉̐ ̸̥͂f̵͍́e̸̖͌a̶̱̕ṛ̸̅ ̷̭̋g̴̨͂o̶̧͗.̵̢̇.̸͔́.̶͇̅Ị̸̀'̷̖̍m̴̝͒ ̵̟̎h̷̪͐e̵̮͐r̶̨͠e̷̠̚.̴̩̌.̸̭̎.̶̦̈I̵̺̚t̶͈͑'̷̫͛s̵̤̓ ̴̛͇B̸̳̀è̴̜ǹ̶̗d̵̜̋y̴̱͛.̴̫̀.̶̛̝.̴̪͒r̵͚̓ḭ̷̂g̷̥͌h̶̬̊t̶͎͒ ̷̱̽a̵͍̋t̶͕͝ ̴̨̑y̶̭̚ò̴̢ǔ̷̱r̵̡̂ ̶̲͛s̵̺͋ỉ̴̠d̶̜̈́e̵͉͊.̷̡̄.̵̗̍.̴̬̔"**_

"Yes..." She yawned.

_**"G̴̩̾o̵̗̔ ̸̭͐t̵̘̕o̴̩͌ ̶̼̐s̸̜̈l̷̨̓ë̵̘́e̴͇͂p̶̜̃ ̸̡̌l̴̹̑i̶̗͐t̶̨͝t̴͊ͅl̵̘͗e̵̡͂ ̵̪͠o̸͎̾n̸̝̈́e̷͕̿.̵̹̄.̷̣͑.̵̬̎S̴̡͝t̶̅͜a̷̠̽y̸̞̌ ̴̖̑ẅ̶͔́í̴͕t̶̆͜ḧ̷͕́ ̷͓̈m̶̜̿ě̴͕.̶̲͝.̶̗̉.̸̞̽S̵̚͜ţ̸́a̵̧͋ÿ̸̟́.̴͚̌.̷̜͐.̸̢̃w̸̹̚ī̴͇ť̵̳h̸̤̀.̶͚̓.̶͖̍.̸̪̄m̶̛͓ẽ̷͈.̶͇̀.̵̐ͅ.̸̘͗"**_

"O-Of course..." Emily sighed.

The Ink Demon then gently, began to coil her with his long tail.

_**"F̸͉̕e̵̼̍ẹ̶͂l̷͈̾ ̷͖̔ṃ̷̕ý̸̫ ̷͍͊t̴͚͐a̴͙̔í̴̬l̶̰̐ ̴̗͝w̶̗̒r̷̡̕à̶̞p̶͚͋ ̷͔̈́ä̵̩́r̶̰̓ò̵͙u̶̬͗n̴͚̔d̴̮̈ ̷͓̎y̵̳̓o̶̖͝ủ̵͙.̶͕͌.̸̙̒.̴̼͝Í̷̠t̸͇͝ ̴̱̔f̷̩͛ẻ̸̯e̴͈̿l̴̩̚š̷̹ ̵̮̒c̵̩̓o̶̥̚ḿ̸̖f̵̙̉ọ̶̄r̴̞͐t̴̮͑ḯ̵͔n̴͚̈́g̴̒ͅ,̶̰̓ ̸͎̉d̸̝̀ǫ̶̾ē̴͙s̵̺͒n̵͈̉'̵̗̐ṭ̸͆ ̵̥̈́i̴̼̽t̷͠ͅ?̷͔̂"**_

Emily nods slowly.

_**"Y̶̧͊o̶̝͒u̶͍͋ ̵̟̕f̵̢̀é̶̤ḙ̸̽l̴͚̈ ̴̹̂ŗ̴̅e̶̺̔l̸̥͌ǎ̴̼x̶̘̒e̶͓̓d̴̲͒.̵͂ͅ.̶̢̛.̸̞̂ŷ̶͜ơ̶͖u̴̖̒ ̵̰̇f̵͎̈́e̵̤̍ȩ̸͗l̶͉͠ ̸̩͝n̷̹͑i̸̗͝c̶̺̾e̶̦̋.̴̬̓.̵͍̋.̸̩̌d̴̪̍o̸̯̕n̴̨̂'̶̝̇ţ̴̚ ̵͓̿y̷̲̓ö̵̬u̶̻̇?̶̲̎"**_

She once again nodded slowly...

_**"Ị̴̋t̴͔͗'̴̦̏s̶̙̔ ̸̹͛o̶̯̚k̴̢̑ạ̶͗y̴̙̑.̶̦̈.̷͖̇.̸͓̊" **_The Ink Demon whispered in her ear, _**"B̵̨̓e̸̲͛n̷̈͜d̴̟͊y̶̘̍.̷̤̽.̴̜̀.̵̛̠i̶͚̍s̸̳̏.̶̛̘.̵̹̇.̶̝̒h̵͓̔e̶̢̛r̷̹̀ȇ̷̘.̵͎̋.̷̥̆.̶̭̾Ỷ̸̨o̶̜̓u̵̹͐'̴͉́r̵͚̊e̷͖̎ ̵̧̔s̸̡͠a̵̡̎f̷͎̃e̷̟͂ ̸̡̂i̸̧͑ń̴ͅ ̷̼̆t̷̃͜ḩ̴̆e̵̻̒ ̸͈̈́s̸͇̍t̷͖͌ủ̴͍d̶͖͠ỉ̴͕o̸͉̎.̶͍͂.̵͖̈́.̸̓͜f̷͈͆a̷̝̓r̵̓͜ ̴̳̾d̵̲̒ŏ̸̳ẘ̸͚n̵̲͐ ̶͎̅b̴̘̔ě̶̗l̵̙̓ò̸̫w̸̩̃.̵̜̋.̷̗̒.̴̼̃n̵̡̄o̸̺̐ ̶͕̓o̴̠͝n̸̦̏e̶̫͝ ̷̼͊w̷͔͘i̸̹͝l̶̲̕l̷͈̎ ̸͙́ģ̷̋e̷̞͑t̴͚̏ ̶̫͑y̷̝̌ơ̴̯u̷̯̒ ̵̪̔ḧ̵͎e̴̲͝r̸̻̀e̵͓͐.̵̞̈.̴̛̹.̴̺̍n̵̻͋o̶͔̎ ̸̟͗ọ̴̆n̴̢̔e̷̬̿ ̸̣̈́ẃ̵̝i̷̪̇l̷̮̅l̴̯̅ ̵̯̐f̵̘͛i̵̝̿ń̴̖d̷͍́ ̷̟̇y̸̞̚o̷̞̿ú̶̜ ̷̯̄h̸̤̐e̵̡͂r̵̪͒e̷̡̽.̶͓̇.̷̧͒.̸̺͊"**_

"Far below..." She repeated.

_**"Ỷ̸̟ǫ̴̃û̵̙ ̶̨̈́p̷̘̐o̷̦͑ò̵͓r̸͇͌ ̵̺̓l̷̳͆i̸̼̊t̶̯̓ṫ̴̲l̷̪̕ë̴͙́ ̸̛̝ţ̴̔h̸̡̏i̵̖̒n̷͍̋g̴̳̎.̸̛̥.̸̙̓.̸̩̑ J̸̡̄u̴̺̎s̵̪̔t̸̹̀,̶̮̾ ̴̳̃š̵̲t̸̹̔á̷ͅy̷̪̆ ̴̯͊w̶̰̓i̴͙̎t̷͕͗h̵̠͌ ̷͕͛m̷̞̉e̸͔̊.̸͓̌.̷̯̏.̸̭̓t̶̠̍ŕ̷̮u̴̯̽ś̸̝t̴͔͒ ̷̞̒i̵̲̍n̵̜̏ ̸̹́m̸͉͒ẽ̵̦.̶̗̍.̵͈̍.̷͔͗s̶̢͊w̴̧̕ė̵̠e̸̘͝ẗ̷͇́ ̶̺̑t̷͇͝ẖ̵͐i̸̫͑n̶͈̕g̴̘͛.̷̜̀.̸̡̚.̸̤̏" **_Once more, Bendy whispers in Emily's ear, _**"I̵̪͐'̴̰̐m̵̭̋ ̶̘̀h̷̜́e̸̘̍ŕ̴̥e̸̳͒ ̴̹͊ẃ̶̧ī̷͖t̸̜̔h̷̺̃ ̶̫̏ỳ̷̯ǒ̵̥ṳ̸̐.̸͇̀.̸̪͛.̸͈̕"**_

"Here...with...me..."

The Ink Demon then examined her, she typically avoided him before..

_**"Y̸̤̏ơ̶̧u̴͇̚ ̶̧͌á̴̹r̴̳͛ẻ̵͎ ̴̲̀à̸̧ ̵̹͘r̵̺̎a̷͉͛r̸͉̓e̷̤̋ ̷̠͌b̸͎͠e̵̮͘a̶̤͗ṳ̴́t̷̲̓y̶͔̓,̶͓̃ ̵̘̕a̸͇̓ ̷̡͂r̴̳̚a̶͖͒ṟ̸͝e̷̢͂ ̷̩̒f̵̱̿í̷̺ń̸͎d̶͙͒ ̶̪̌ḯ̴̖n̴͉̊ ̷̪̽t̶̛͚h̴̢̾i̶͚͐s̸̪̚ ̶̹̇ş̵̋t̸̻͐u̶̘̓d̵̬̽ǐ̵̞o̶̯̊.̵̼͊.̸̞͋.̵̪̎a̴͓͗ ̵̜̈́d̴̮̆e̶͍̋l̷̜̾ḯ̷͈c̵͎̅a̴̛̳t̵̜́ḛ̴̀ ̶͎̊l̴̡͂ḭ̷̓t̸͓͛ṯ̵̂l̶̢͑ė̴̫ ̷̀͜t̶͖̔r̷̢͊ḛ̴̓a̷̧͗t̵̬̎.̷̣̏.̸̹̌.̴̓ͅ ̸̧͘" **_He noticed her smile. _**"S̸̠̐ò̶̯,̵͙͑ ̴͔̈s̷͔̈w̴̩̃ĕ̸̢e̵̞͊t̷͖̒,̴̣̒ ̵͖͊ŝ̶̝ó̵͈ ̴͇͒ä̶̜́l̸͍̑o̶̭͆n̵̤͝ẽ̸̜.̸̦͊.̷͔̋.̷̮͘"**_

At the word, 'alone' Emily's smile dropped.

_**"I̴̫͐t̵̀͜'̵̛̹s̷͉̑ ̶̢͛o̵̝͝k̵͉͘a̸̞̍ẙ̴͔.̵̧͛.̶̤͝.̴̬̐i̵̗͒t̵̗́'̴̫̾l̶̘̈́l̵̡̈́ ̷̧̾a̷̧̎l̴̘͆l̶̺̿ ̵̳̔b̴̡̚ê̷̥ ̷̯͂j̵̫̉ú̷͈s̶̥͆t̸̬͘ ̵̳͊f̷̙́i̷̮̔n̶̖̽ȩ̵̉.̵̣̚.̵͈̓.̷͙̃y̸̲̒o̵͈̎u̸͕̓ ̸̢͋h̸̳͑a̸̦̽v̵̺̆e̴͖͝ ̷̱̏ǹ̴̩o̸̮͠ţ̴̕ḫ̷̌i̶͙͆n̴̬͌g̶̳̅ ̴̗̚ţ̷̆o̴̡̿ ̷̩̓b̷͇̿ë̸̘ ̵͍͘a̸͖̾f̶̗́r̷͇̽ǎ̴̗i̵̡͗d̴̥̄ ̷͉̈́ŏ̸͖f̴̥͆.̷̱͛.̵̙͋.̷̖͌B̷̲̀ȅ̸͉n̶̑ͅḑ̷̓ẙ̵̭ ̴̥̇i̶̡͊s̵̩̎ ̷̭̈h̶̗̉ȇ̴̘r̸̻̓ẹ̴͆.̸̬̈́.̷͓̇.̴͇̈́"**_

She was happy again.

_**"I̶̮̋'̷͈̆m̸̜͑ ̴͓̍s̴̜̋ǫ̶͊ ̶̼͌h̶̯̋ạ̸̏ṕ̸̞p̷̭̅ÿ̵̗́ ̴̳̒i̶̘̍ ̷̼́f̷̫̑ó̴͓u̷̱̕n̴͎̍d̸̕͜ ̵̲͘ỷ̵̰o̴͎̓ű̷̝.̴̠͋.̸̨̍.̷̫́i̶̱̍ń̴ͅ ̷̼̊t̴̯̏ḥ̸̀ḭ̷͑s̴̢̒ ̶̧͐s̸̄͜t̸̲̅u̶̧̓d̴̬͐i̷̖͑ö̴̙́.̷̜͑.̸̮͂.̷̪̈́Ỉ̶̢ ̵̟̊w̵̱̿à̵͔ń̷͜ț̶̈́ ̶͙̕n̸̦̊ō̷̦t̵̻͝ḫ̸̃i̷̢̿ň̵̺ǵ̴̱ ̴̳͝m̸̭͘o̶̤̍ṟ̸͌ë̴́͜ ̴̯̇t̶̲́ḧ̴͇́ā̶̹ǹ̴̪ ̴̝̉f̵̰̓o̶͇̒r̵̳̃ ̴̱͂y̵̡̾o̴̬͝u̸̲̓ ̷̖̅ț̵͆o̴̗͑ ̴̗̓s̸̮̋t̴̟͆ȧ̴͈y̴̹̚ ̴̦̋w̷͓̽i̴̝̔t̴̫̋h̴̟̐ ̵̱͘ḿ̸͎e̶̪̐.̸̱͝.̷̤͂.̴̗̊"**_

Emily sighed as he whispered softly in her ear.

_**"F̴͔̾o̴̠͝r̶̫̋ḛ̴̀v̷̟͌ȇ̸͜r̷̫̕.̴̤͝.̵̘̉.̶̭̑"**_

Emily sighed, this was where she was meant to be. Coiled by a devil's tail, soothed by her master...

_**"Y̷̫̐o̸̱̍ṳ̵̐ ̸͖̐ǎ̷̺r̷͕̉e̶͕̔ ̸͔̈́s̶̪͛o̷͖͂ ̷̥̊b̷̼͝ë̶́͜ä̶̠ǔ̵̟t̶̩̓i̶̱͝f̷̾͜ṵ̸̊l̸̯̏,̷̱̈́ ̴̹̿b̵͎̃ā̸͎t̵̲̐h̸̥͝è̶̠d̷͔͘ ̵̙̇i̵̧̾ņ̶͠ ̴̣̌t̸̜̅h̶͚̾i̶̲͗s̶̨̕ ̶̖́l̴̳̀ĭ̴͕g̴͔͆h̸̳͌t̶͕͝i̴̼̐n̵̫̍g̴̜͠.̵͈̀.̷̺̎.̸̢̽"**_

The Ink Demon held her left cheek softly.

_**"S̷͎̀o̴̜͋ ̵͍͘p̸͎̈́r̸͓͒e̶̥̎c̴̩͂i̵̞̎o̷̞̓ú̵̩s̸̗̃.̶̲̓.̷̩́.̸̤̃" **_He gently whispered hypnotically in her ear, _**"S̶̮̊ṳ̵̇ç̵̓h̷͔̃ ̵̭͛a̵̭̅ ̷̱͐s̸̼̆w̸̦͆e̵̾ͅḛ̶̚t̷͚͒ ̷̬͒t̴̪͆ḫ̷͆i̵̯͝n̵̠̔g̴͙̒ ̶̞̉y̵̜̚ó̵͉u̸̽͜ ̷̩̊â̵̰r̷͉̈́ę̷͊.̷̡̑.̴̠͝.̴̤͝"**_

Emily sighed and relished in the massages her master was giving her...

_**"D̷̠͆ó̶̜n̷̪͋'̸̒͜t̴͉̿ ̶̺͑w̵͇͆o̷̬͌ȑ̸̭r̸͈̅y̶̱̑.̶̘̉.̸̖̚.̷͚̀y̵͙͛o̷͍͘u̶̢̔ ̴͈͊a̵̖̋r̶͕̅e̶̺̓n̸̬̔'̴̣̈́t̸͕͒ ̵̮̔ả̴̫l̸̳̅ȍ̸̰n̷͚͝e̴͆ͅ ̴̿͜a̸̛͔n̷̺̍y̷̖͌m̵̖̿ò̸̥ȓ̷̪e̸͎͒.̴͖̅.̶͓̂.̷̞̕n̴̤̈́o̵̥͑r̷̻̚ ̴̖͝è̷̫v̸͇̎e̸͔͊r̸̝̿ ̸͔͘à̴͉g̷͘ͅa̷̭͘i̴̡͂n̵̥̄.̶̺͂.̵̿ͅ.̸̡͊"**_

Emily sighed.

_**"B̴̗̑è̵̮n̵̟̮̾̈́d̴̤̾͝y̸̟͐ ̸̦̂͝i̷̢̛͖͌s̵̹͍̋ ̷͖̠̇͝h̸̞͝e̴̛̝̍͜r̷̢̼͌ḛ̸͊ ̵͖͇͝ň̶̟ô̵͕w̷̿͝ͅ.̶̤͝.̵̥͒͐.̵̘̔͗i̶̞̻̊'̴̮̩̎ṁ̶̫ ̷̞̖͘s̴͍̺̄̏o̶̭̐̎ ̵͇̳͌̌ĥ̶̟̀a̵͆ͅp̷̬͗p̶͍͚̚y̷͓͊̊ ̵̦́̓t̸̟̉̿ǒ̷͓̤͊ ̸̟͎̆̄h̵̳̗̄̒a̸̲̚v̸̲͇̐e̶̤̺̓ ̷͓̣̑y̷̼̿̌ͅo̷̪̺̓ù̷͙͛ ̵̅͜h̸̤͑ė̴͓̆r̵̘̫̿ė̷̢̘͘.̷̲͓̑̂.̸̘̊̏.̷͎͙̓y̷͔̆͠o̶̮̝͝ū̴̩͓͒ ̸̧̞̅͗s̶̠̀w̶͚̼͗e̴̜͊ě̵̖ț̸̓ ̸̧̓̑t̸̳͒ḣ̶͙ỉ̶͇̞̋ń̸ͅģ̵̹͒.̴̫̯͋́.̵̯̅̃."**_

Emily could never ask for a better master.

The Ink Demon once again whispered in her ear, _**"̷̛̰͕̃R̸͉̜̈́ȩ̷̜͐l̷͉̈a̶͔̦͐͋x̶̯́͆.̴̤̈́̓.̴̢̥̆.̶̮̳̓T̶͔͍͊ŕ̴͉̌u̸̝̇͜s̷̱̝͌t̷̥́͒.̴͚̻̉.̵̖̯̅̊i̴̤͗ǹ̴͜.̷̡̫̑̍.̷̤̈͂.̷̘͈̅̐ḿ̵̳̖e̶͈̔.̸̢̣͆͊.̴̘̹̏̄.̶̩͇͊́"**_

"Yes Bendy...i trust you...you are my protector and friend..." Emily said, the trance finally took over fully.

_**"Ğ̷̭̩ō̶̪̲̃ỏ̶̬̃d̶͓́̀ ̸͉̀̚g̶̘̟̽̚ī̷̲͈̋r̷͇̿̓l̵͓̭͂.̸̻̍̓.̶͓͛͘.̵̜͝"**_

Emily listened to her captor's soothing voice and charms...

_**"R̵̢̛ȅ̴̱s̵̩̝͌̽t̶̙͊ ̴͓͕̅̃m̶̜̞̒y̷̦̑ ̷͍̈́͜ĺ̸̺i̷̡̋ṭ̴͔͊̉t̶͖̆l̵̯̽̕è̶͍̗ ̵̥̽ȏ̵̹n̶̗̯̑ȅ̵̜̰.̶̡͝ͅ.̸͚̓.̴̡̞͋Ÿ̶̫́̿ͅő̸̢̿ù̴̥̩̿ ̸̻̟̅a̸̞̿͒r̵̻͐̏e̴̝̦̿͝ ̷̛͍̻̓t̸̩͕̓͒î̵̝͍̾r̶͖̿̆ę̴͎͒͆d̴̤̦̉ ̶̳̂͜a̷̭̿n̸̜̄͌d̴͙́̑ ̵̥͐̒w̸͍̆̔ä̶̡̗́̏n̸̥̍̚ť̸̖ ̴̖̤̑t̶̛͈̚ȏ̶̖ ̶̫̂s̸͚͙͆͐l̷̝͆è̵͚̭͘ê̵̫̥̚p̶̘̦̂.̴̻̎.̸͉͠.̸̧̃̒ṙ̶̼͓e̵̡̛̯s̸̭̀̆t̶͔̅ ̷̟̈̓n̵̤̪̔o̵̢̒̂w̵͐͜ ̵̹̰̽a̶̯͛̔s̴͔͛̆ ̶͇͆͠ḯ̴̧̫ ̵͈̺̏̄w̵͈͌a̵̰̿t̷̹͑c̸̥̓ḩ̴̅̀ ̸̬̑õ̴̼̞͝v̷̖̙̇e̴͇̲̐r̸̮̖̈̔ ̵̖̮͑ý̵̰ō̵̡͜u̵͓͆̏.̸̥̲̄.̷̗̲́.̵̡͋"**_

Emily finally closed her eyes and slept.

_**"F̶̞̙̑̚i̵͚̖̓n̵͈̾a̶͓͒̍l̷̢̲̀ľ̶͖̗y̵̪̓,̷̻̀̚ͅ ̸͇͒́͜i̶̙̔ ̷̪̿ḥ̸͖̆̑ã̶̙̻v̶̩̤̓e̷̫̱͂ ̴̧̈́͆m̵̪̺͘y̸̪̐̕ ̵̫͋̆ṕ̴̢̬̉r̴̰̺͊̀è̴̘̗̕c̷̘̊̕i̶͉͗̿o̶̰̟͝ù̶̟̅ś̷̲̬͂ ̵̖̈́͌r̴̝̗̾̕ǫ̵̎̏s̷͎̍e̵̫̭̚.̸̢̉.̷̲͊.̸̛̰̝͝a̴̖͊́n̷̝̉d̸̪̫̉̈́ ̷̗̀̈́ṱ̷̘͛͋h̸̡̹̋i̵͙͆̒s̷͙̄ ̵̘̮̓̾ț̵̓͌i̶͖͗̚m̷̗͌e̴̠̓.̷̺͐.̸͖͆.̸̧̤̓͗s̴͕͛h̴̓ͅe̸̻̰͛̊'̸͉̤͗͝ḷ̵̓͂l̷̡̹̊ ̶̦̌̀n̷̗͌e̶̞̓v̷̢͕̏ể̶̹͜ȑ̵͔̜ ̸̗̱̍͑ḙ̸́̕s̵̲̈c̸̲͆á̵̜̺́p̸̻̻̿e̶̝̦̍ ̶͈̍̔͜m̸̬̈́̉ͅẽ̸̼̕͜.̴̳͇͐.̵͍̣̿̂.̷͈͛̎"**_

The Ink Demon then took her to his throne room sat down on his throne with Emily on his lap.

_**"R̷̤͙̄e̴̫͐̅l̷̞͠ǎ̴͕̣̕x̵̣͈͑ ̶̗̪͌͗m̶̝̓͜y̴̼͍͊ ̶̥̍̓p̸̲̂r̷͇̈ḛ̴̽ć̴̞̬i̸̡̟̿̅ȯ̷͎̣ū̴̗̕s̴͖̰̓ ̵̨̡͒r̶̯̿̈́ͅò̶̤̖̈ș̵͂́e̸̳͎̍͛.̸̙̝̏.̷̹̓̄͜.̵͙͝Ń̸͚̞ǫ̷͝ ̴̧͔̄̈́o̷̦̐̓n̷̝͉̓e̸̙͂͐ ̷͎̿w̵̪̙̔ì̷̙̳ḽ̵̎̀l̶̡̿̌ ̵̮̈́t̸̢̏a̷͓̲̍k̸̨̦̿ě̸̗̲ ̶̭͆y̶̗̋͜õ̶̯̗̇ǘ̷̹ ̵̻̪̑f̴̢̅̾r̴̘͚͊́ȏ̷̡̗ḿ̷̰͙́ ̶͂ͅm̸̤̉͑e̷͙̣̿.̸̭͉̈́͝.̴̫̈́.̴̰͉̏"**_

And since that day, no one ever heard or even saw Emily, they only saw her when Bendy carried her around when he went wandering.

Some tried to take her back, but most didn't, they knew. He won.

Emily was happily sleeping in her captors arms for eternity...

She wouldn't have it any other way...


	5. Stacy's Aftermath

"Please Bendy! Let her go! She needs to be with her Father!"

**"For the last time Darlin, my answer is no. No one gets to hurt my little rose and get away with it."**

Emily hadn't stopped thinking of her Creator ever since Bendy told her what he did with her. Plus, they've been living with Henry for a little while now, she needed to be with Joey.

Emily sighed and walked away without another word.

She needed some sort of plan..

* * *

That night, she snuck out of her bedroom in Henry's home and out into the night, she did her best to remain quiet as a mouse, even so much as stifling her yawning from her sleepiness.

She walked out onto the sidewalk of Henry's street and began to walk her way to the studio.

When she arrived, she opened the old door and walked inside.

"It feels strange to be here again.."

She breathed and began to make the journey to Bendy's lair.

* * *

Once she was at the door, she began to hear Stacy calling out.

"P-P-Please! I don't know where she is!"

**"You do and i KNOW you do! You'd better fess up right now or i swear i'll drown you!"**

"Please no..."

Emily gasped. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Oh no he won't.." She said before throwing the nearby lever and opening the doors.

Once the door opened, she was face to face with the shocked face of her cartoon devil friend.

**"R-Rosie! I...uh...This isn't..."**

"That's enough, I've heard all i need to." She said firmly.

She walked to him and pushed him back. But not too hard. She wasn't quite strong enough.

She faced her Creator with a kind look in her eye.

"I know you wanted to hurt me Creator, but i do hope that after all this, you'll be willing to give me a chance." She smiled.

Stacy took a moment to think and slowly smiled back.

"I was wrong. I should have given you a chance beforehand." She returned the smile.

Emily looked to glare at Bendy but...he wasn't there...

Before she could look back to pick the lock, she felt something wrap around her arms and waist.

She knew exactly what it was too...

She was quickly lifted into the air and held far back from the cage.

**"Now that we have that out of the way..."**

"Bendy! Let me go! now!" Emily cried out.

**"I'm afraid i can't do that darlin.."** He cooed.

She got an idea.

"Creator! Try and use your bow as a boomerang!"

Stacy smiled and unclipped her bow from her hair.

The next thing Bendy knew was that his tail unwillingly released Emily and allowed her to unlock the cage, giving Freedom to the sixteen year old.

"Yes! At last!" She cried out.

Emily smiled and turned to the knocked out black and white demon.

"What about him?" Emily asked.

Stacy took a moment to think.

"I think Papa will handle him." Stacy smirked.

* * *

When Bendy reawakened, he found himself on his bed in Henry's house..wait...wasn't he just in the studio?

"Have you waken up?" A sweet voice rang in his ears.

He looked up to see his rose staring down at him, and she was not happy.

**"Oh boy..."**

"You care to explain to me what is going on with you?" She said sternly.

**"Its called trying to look out for you dear."** He replied.

"You boys think that we ladies are defenseless, that's your problem! You think i'm too weak to handle myself! I admit i am weak in physical strength, but i have more than physical strength you know!" She cried.

"I was only doing what was right! Unlike you!"

That stung Bendy's core.

"Just leave me alone!" She cried out as she ran away.

* * *

Nothing felt better to Stacy then driving up to her home and opening the door.

Once the door was open, she walked inside.

"Papa?" She called out.

A small response came from her fathers room.

"Stacy..?"

She walked into her fathers bedroom and found him in bed.

"Hey Dad."

Joey's eyes widened as he finally saw his daughter after she had left.

"You're back!" He exclaimed.

She sighed, "And i have a tale to tell..."


	6. Damaged Roses

Why did she do it? Why did she even try and fight that monster?! The monster that had once been her friend...

Emily Rose was currently laying on the ground with her face covered, by her arms.

Her face bruised and beaten, cuts and scraps on her arms and legs, her dress and bow torn to bits.

She looked up and was face to face with the frankinstein monster that had once been her favorite wolf companion.

"B-Boris...Please...have mercy...I can't fight you...i know i can't..." She pleaded. But a sick voice cut in.

"Don't listen to her pathetic cries Boris! TEAR HER TO BITS!"

She once again cowarded away.

But before Boris could lay a finger on her, something or someone stopped him.

**"̴̲͍̓̌́Ö̷̙͂͠h̴͚̜̄͠ ̵͍͗̀̈́̇n̵̪̲͕̄̄ŏ̵̙͍̻ ̸͇͎̜́̓̔͠y̴͎̓̊̏o̵͗͜u̴̡̿͝ ̸̣̐̂͌̌d̵̠͚̃̓͂ŏ̵̧͎̪̥̈́͐ņ̸̮̣̓'̸̮̜͌̈́t̸͓̺̒̕!̴̗̦͙̀ ̴̩͇̗͛Y̵̫̚͠o̶̹̽͌̈͝u̶͓̻͊ ̶̧̠̟͑͜ẘ̶̢̹́ī̵̦l̶̡̖̭͈̋̇ľ̷͈̩͎̮̀̀͝ ̶̦̻̣̍͘n̸͈̝͎̐͐̌ͅȍ̵͚͓̯ţ̵̨͓͉̓ ̷͍͑̉͝ͅl̵̢͇̂̈́ả̶̤͝͝y̵̧͙̋ ̴̤͍͙̏͑ä̷̪́̓ ̴̛͓̟͋̆s̷̨͗̍i̵͕̙̒͒ņ̵̦͍̒͗̌͛g̴̯̳͈̎͘͠ͅl̷̲͕͍̓͆̒ͅę̷̦͍͑́̍̋ ̸͚͉̪̪̈́̇̇͆h̴̛̺͚̗͂̂ḯ̸̠͈̖̂ͅt̶̹͉̽͝ ̴͙̘͗ǫ̸̭̪͚͌̿́n̶̮̫̙̱͠ ̶̡̧̱̈́h̴̢̺͕͖͑̿ê̸̖̠̭͑r̸̢͉̍!̸̲̬͍̄"̵̣̜̋͂̏**

She knew that tone. She looked up and found The Ink Demon holding back Boris's large hand. He managed to push him down, leaving Boris stunned.

He looked at Emily's fearful state and softened.

**"̴͕̙̓̒͝O̴̊̎̔͜͝h̵̨̡̎̍̒̓ ̷̧̼̾̽͝m̷͔̩͙͗̚͝ŷ̷̟̂͛ ̸̝̌p̴̣͋̑̈́͘o̷̯̘̬̍͒͝ő̷̺͔̪̆͐̆͜r̸͇̎ ̵̨͉͓̠̎̎̎͘ṕ̶̪́̂ö̸͎̮́̾͠o̶̗̽̏͛r̶̡̩͊̉ ̵̜̼͖̀̂́̄r̴̺̺̥̈́͝ͅǫ̶̛̜̗̈̐̌s̵̬͝ė̷̺̇͌̂.̶̡̩̱̞̏̃̏͝.̵̪̜͈̫͑"̷̤̋͊̆͑** He lifted Emily into his arms and held her in a cradle.

Emily didn't hold back and hid her face in his chest and cried.

She felt him begin to stroke her hair and hold her as tight as he could without hurting her.

**"̸̝͙̰̎S̸̹̯͈͂̂͠͠h̸̡͆̾h̷̡̄̂͋͝ĥ̸̺̮̋,̴̩͍̃̕͜ ̴̡̯̹̂n̴̫͚̙̝͐̽̔̽o̸̖̞͗̂̈̏ͅẃ̸̘̭͇̼ ̷̗͙̘̜̂̈̚n̷͙̗̣͓͒̽̏̚ơ̷̧̳̯̒w̴̰̔̂̀.̶̪̪̙̗̉.̴̝͗̈̋̀.̴̥̩͑͋Ì̴̬̺͇͠t̸̝͍͛͋͝'̶̈́̈́̉͜s̸̪̥̩̉̕ ̸̨̙͎̱͌̏̋́a̴͔͔̗͊̈l̶̘̈̈́̚r̵̰̥͠ǐ̴̭̮͜g̸̹̰̽̊̄͘h̴̫̯͖̤̍t̵̜̊̈.̵̰̤̘̖̐̉̐.̷̪̝̃.̵̡̩̄̅̾͘"̶͉̠̌̑͌** He cooed.

Emily sighed as she welcomed his comfort, sadly it couldn't last.

"RAWWWWRRR!"

Emily yelped as she heard Boris roar.

She was placed onto the closest cart and Bendy ran off.

The last thing she saw was, Bendy, Boris and Alice in a battle.

"The gangs all together again..."

Her sight was then nothing but pitch black.

She woke up back in her small sanctuary, laying on her bed, under some black thick blankets.

She soon noticed the inky black veins on the walls, but this time...she wasn't scared.

"I know your there." She called weakly.

The Ink Demon walked into her room and she saw his smile soften under his ink covered eyes.

"Thank you for saving me Bendy..." She said.

He put a finger to her mouth. **"̶̲̗̺̞̜̥͐͆̒̄́̀͗͛̃͘͝Š̵̡͓̳̦͔͍̫̖̮̹̟̼̋͑̈́̅̈́͂̕͜͝h̵̡͓̹̝̳̜̬͛͂͆̓͂̔́̄͒́̎̐̋̚ͅĥ̷̫̫͈͈͇̠̭͓̫̹̲̖̼̈́̏͜ͅh̷̢̭͕͎̞̯͌.̷̧̪̹̤̬̱̮̯̭̙̬̣̽͆͠ͅͅͅ.̶̢̢̫̳͕̹̝̙̳͔̆̒͜.̵̢̻̟͇̞̫̤̙̈́́̔̏"̶̨̻͚͛͗͊̇̂́̓**

She smiled and laid her head back on the pillow and sighed as she felt Bendy run his hand through her hair.

"That feels...so...nice..." She relaxed.

**"̷̨͆̐O̷͎̯̓h̴̛͈͊ ̶̝̉͝i̶̘̋̾ ̶̛̜̈́͜ḵ̵̓̕n̷͚̅͝ô̷̟̈w̴̯͔͊ ̴̧̛̛i̴̜̰̕t̴̮̔̄ ̸̼̹͝d̴͓͕̓̚o̴͈͆̈́e̸̺̽s̴̩͝ ̵̙͝m̵͉̹̅̀y̵͖̪̌͠ ̶̢̈́d̸̬̝͝a̷̻̋̽ṟ̷̀̈́l̴̖̹͒i̴̠̳͘n̵̨͖͛̿g̶̳̯̽,̸͈̈́ ̵̫̯̄͑t̷͓̃͝h̵̨̤̃a̷͊ͅt̶͖̃̔'̷̖́s̵̜̔̄ ̶͙̹̾w̷̬̦̍h̶̩̥̆̎y̶͈̓ ̸̟͛͜i̸̗͠ ̶̡̡̊ọ̷̔ņ̵̈̇l̷̖̹̅̃y̴͒͊ͅ ̴͚̽͌ļ̶̘͛̄e̵̙̖͗̿ẗ̴̢͖́ ̴̹͊͠ỹ̷̱ŏ̸͓̣̐ú̴̜̓ ̵̟̎̄h̵͍̯̆͝a̷͌ͅv̸̤̫̕e̴̪̓̕ ̸̪̒́ẗ̶̡͘h̵̳͌ẻ̷͕m̶̻̣̎.̶͓̝̈́"̷̡͙͒͘**

She smiled and felt special, she knew that to Bendy, she was the only one who mattered. While it did feel nice to be assured, it still felt wrong...

**"̵͕̲͆͝Y̵͙̞̊o̶̬̒ų̷̞͑͝ ̴̞͈̐̈ȓ̶̦̭ē̸͜ṡ̴̱̃ṫ̸̢͎̀ ̴̢͉͗͘n̶̡̡͑o̶̘͗̃w̴̪͒̅ ̴̻͑m̸̨͔̒͋ỷ̷̙͘ ̷͔̍s̸̊͜w̶̩̻̋̚ė̸̥e̶͈̅̊t̶̡̙̑̈,̵̤͂ ̴͚̣͑ḁ̸̽ǹ̶̺̭d̸̫͂ ̷̲͖̿̂i̶͎͇̓'̵̢̺̉̉l̸̢͐ḷ̸̓̂ ̷̯̉̇b̶͇͖̍̈ẻ̷͓͊͜ ̸͓̮́̒b̷̡̭̐̏a̵̼͚̓c̸̰͠k̷̅̕͜ ̷͚͒t̵̫̺̍͗ò̴̜̺̈́ ̸͈͌̽c̴̯̺̑̈́h̶̙̍̄e̸̟̚ç̸͈̆̈k̶͓̓ ̷͉͌o̷͐͛ͅn̶͇̰̈ ̷͖͈͘y̴̧̔͛ͅo̵̭̎u̶̳͈͑ ̶̜̏l̷͎̓͘͜à̵̬̥͒t̶̢̲̏̎ė̷̼ř̵͙̜̅.̷̣̦͛"̵͉̲̈́**

She nodded as he left.

While it felt nice to be special, she knew she couldn't stop him, but she didn't want to try anyway...


End file.
